


The Smoke Will Lead You Home

by ridgeline



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Absaroka County Is A Really County, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, I Really Hope More People Ship 'em, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Old Friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四十一年间，阿布萨罗卡郡的四季。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人物都不属于我，他们属于剧组和Craig Johnson，我只是在曲解电视剧和小说的原意。Longmire和站熊身上都这里有一点那里有一点从原著里取来的部分，所以如果有任何OOC，都是我的错。标题来自Logh的歌曲标题。第二部分和最后一部分的歌词引用自BRMC的In Like The Rose和Glen Hansard的The Song of Good Hope.

Walt Longmire快十五岁那年，花了差不多整个暑假在伐木场打工。

他在平台上工作，把锯好的原木顺着轨道放下去，然后再把空地里堆积好的原木用绳索系好一头，站在马车里，顺着架子把原木朝上拽。装好一车十美元。没什么好争论的。重复的工作让他的肩膀和手心长出了厚厚的茧，汗水味道重到什么肥皂都洗不掉。但他还是想和伐木队一起到森林里去，即使是七月，林子里也依然幽暗凉快，空地流淌的溪水冰冷得能让人脸颊刺痛。但没一个工头会同意，所以他继续在晒场里工作，听着山间响起一声呐喊和哨声后，回过头，就能看见一群惊鸟飞过看不见尽头的树梢，然后是沉闷的一声巨响，参天巨树在庞大的森林深处倒下，空洞的回声仿佛能一直传到俄亥俄那边去。

快到八月底的时候，Walt已经没法不穿着T恤站在太阳底下了，下班回家洗澡，看着镜子，发现自己从脸庞到胳膊都在脱皮，整个露在外面的地方都变成了一种煮过头的龙虾一样的深红色，他抹了治晒伤的药，但没什么用。但他庆幸自个儿至少没长出一脸雀斑，虽然说不上是不是件好事，因为八月十五号的时候，Henry Standing Bear来伐木场找他，Henry把一辆崭新的辆绿色皮卡车仔细地在堆场停好，然后有模有样地对着后视镜梳理了一下头发，拉直身上不太合身的外套，然后他转过头，细细地打量了他一眼，镇定地说，“你要不要考虑去做个血量测试？”

“你抢劫了银行？”Walt问他，挠了挠鼻梁上一块在脱皮的地方。

“白人就知道满嘴狗屎。我发工资了。”Henry暑假在猎具店和酒吧打工，不知道他哪儿找到的时间或者精力，但Walt敬佩他。随着年纪增长，他发现Henry有很多好像与生俱来的把戏他都不知道是怎么回事，但他也不介意。

他们随着轨道朝下走。伐木队有个男孩每天都负责给轨道涂上一层油，所以即使经过暴晒和大雨，轨道依然闪闪发光，Henry走在Walt旁边，奇怪地沉默寡言，他的脑袋昂着，在单薄的肩膀上显得大得出奇，这个夏天他长高了至少两英寸，活像有人把他本来就已经很高了的骨架又用车床加高了，胳膊和腿都细长得可笑，身上的衣服愈发不合身。但除此之外，一种全新的尴尬出现在他们之间，似乎这两个月里，他们都各自增加了五岁和一百个对方不知道的秘密。

“啥？”Henry捕捉他的视线，不屑地从侧面看他。

Walt朝他靴子上踢了一把沙土和锯屑， Henry迅速地反击，然后他又踢了一次，Henry又反击了一次，他们沉默地竞争了一会儿，不知道为什么，突然开始动真格的了。而在某个时间段里，他的肩膀可能是无意，也可能是有意地撞到了Henry的胳膊，他们推搡了一会儿，Walt意识到了两件事：

1、他迈出了一个大步，而Henry的胳膊肘刚好撞上他的肋骨。

2、他们不知不觉走到了一个斜坡的边缘上。

于是随着一阵困惑而狂乱的声音，Walt双眼圆睁，跌跌撞撞地朝山下狂奔而去。他努力地阻止自己摔倒的势头，但又控制不住双腿的平衡，于是，他一路癫狂地朝下半摔跤、半尝试站稳地绝望奔跑，双手徒劳地挥舞，呼啸着悬空踏过无数石块。不知道怎么地，居然还真奇迹般地保持住了平衡，而且没咬到舌头。

最后，他的靴子踩住了树根，在脚踝发出威胁性的声音之前，Walt发现自己到达了山坡下的平地，而且几乎站稳了。

他松了一口气，内心满是喜悦。

然后，一阵不祥的声音从他背后传来。

那听起来实在很像是有什么很重、很重的东西正在冲他的背冲来。

很重，而且很庞大。

就像是，比如说，一头熊。

缓慢地，Walt回过头，因为惊骇而半张着嘴。

也许他的确是有预言的天赋，因为下一秒Henry就落地了。

接下来，发生了以下的这些事情：

1、Henry手忙脚乱地试图刹住脚步。

2、Henry失败了。

3、Henry的脑袋撞上他的脑袋，然后随着惯性把他压倒在地上。

4、而Henry的其他部分，缓慢地，彻底地，从他身上碾了过去。

5、死寂。

“我觉得我们刚才把白痴行为提升到了一个全新的水平。”Walt沉闷地说，他伸出一只手，努力地按住头上的帽子。

“是的。”Henry沉闷地赞同。

“我觉得我们不应该让任何人知道这件事情。”大约十五秒后，他补充，声音冷静而深沉，带着听起来有点受伤的尊严。

Walt觉得他说的很有道理。

但他考虑了一会儿是不是应该告诉Henry虽然他很努力，但他应该知道，Henry那依然没完全度过变声期的嗓子，让他听起来介于一只紧张的鸭子和若干没上油的轴承之间。

一个理智而成熟的好朋友不应该这么做。

所以他说了。

而如果他尖叫得太大声，那也绝对不是因为Henry对他的肋骨做了一些不可言说的事情。

然后他们从地上爬起来，Henry体面地把自己从Walt身上剥下来，再把Walt从地面上剥下来。然后他们各自花了五分钟清理牛仔裤里的小石子和树枝，最后是灰尘，令人惊讶的是，除了一些Walt觉得肯定会有的，而且位置大概不怎么体面的瘀伤之外，他和Henry都几乎毫发无伤。

“说真的，我觉得我们应该去洛杉矶发展演艺事业。”他指出。

Henry从侧面看了他一眼，显然已经对这个话题失去了兴趣。

然后Walt找到工头请了假。他们朝着保留地的方向开了几英里，Walt在Henry皮卡车的手套箱里找到了半包香烟，但断定自己决定还是最好别问，他抖出一根，但没找到打火机，Henry目不斜视地握着方向盘，直视前方，一脸严肃的神气，假装没看到他在做什么。他考虑了一会儿，把烟从嘴上拿下，塞回香烟盒里。

“别让我逼你把它吃下去。”Henry说。

“那就不要那么做。”

“但你做的事情很恶心。”

“假装你没看到。”

“不，我真的会让你吃下去的。”

Walt考虑了一下，然后决定还是不要卷入一场自己没法赢的战争。

至少他是很矜持地把之前那根烟拿出来，再别在耳朵上的。

到了目的地后，Henry拉起手刹，然后他俩从Henry的皮卡车后箱里提起鱼竿和篮子，顺着悬崖朝下走，苍白的石壁直上直下，一条细细的小路在陡峭的岩石和岩层里起伏和弯转，朝下看，大约两百英尺下，群山包围着的湖水仿佛一只绿色的眼睛，凝视着天空。Walt走得比Henry慢，到了湖边的时候，Henry已经架好了鱼竿，悠哉地坐在一堆灌木丛上面，Walt穿上鱼饵，把鱼线抛出去，一次，两次，三次，鱼钩划出一条弧线，落进了波浪里。

“如果你想说点什么，最好不要说。”他说，在Henry旁边坐下。

“我根本没打算说。”

“想都不要想。”

Henry从侧面打量他，缓慢而嘲弄地，但大约半分钟后，他大概是觉得不值得，只是盯着自己的鱼竿。

“我可以教你的，”他说。“如果你非常有礼貌地请求。”

“都说了叫你想都不要想了。”

中午他们就着啤酒，分着吃了Henry带过来的三明治和薯条，然后在树荫下坐了会儿，四周闻起来像是晒热了的石头和鼠尾草的气味，Walt借了Henry的外套，折叠起来做枕头，睡了大约半个小时，醒来的时候感觉又热又困惑又口渴，Henry坐在离他不到一拳头的地方，大腿几乎贴着他头发，脑袋枕着树干，双手抱在胸前，不过他没睡觉，深色眼睛炯炯地盯着远处，活像是在放哨。Walt摸索着爬起来，嘴里一股子黄芥末酱和干了的口水味道，他喝了一口温热的啤酒，然后Henry接了过去，也喝了一口。

他站起来，走到另外一棵树下去撒尿，心不在焉地意识到脸上被蚊子咬了，Walt拉上裤子拉链，再系好皮带，到湖里去洗手，他抓了抓痒，看向Henry。

“我看见一只蚊子停在你脸上。”Henry指出，站了起来，看向远处。

“你为什么不做点什么？”

“我想看看它到底会不会咬你。”

“它咬了。”

“很高兴知道这个。”

“你应该做点什么的。”

“什么，你还指望我亲亲你，让你感觉好点吗？”

他们同时为这个可能性带来的想象画面打了个寒战。

Henry摇了摇头，一副恨不得自己的舌头被猫叼走的表情。他的眼神古怪而阴郁——比平时还要古怪而阴郁，Walt决定最好还是不要继续这个话题了。

阳光从粼粼的湖面上反射过来，峭壁上反射着白亮的、浅金色的光，照得脸庞发烫，Walt脱掉了T恤，绑在腰间，他厌倦了钓鱼，收获不大，水里泡着的鱼篓里还不到五条鱼。他转过头，看向Henry。

Henry，一如既往，一脸心平气和的样子，怔怔地盯着湖水，仿佛他盯得够久，鱼就会迫于这种压力自动游过来。

“你想游泳吗？”Walt严肃地说。

一个停顿。

“还以为你永远都不会问。”Henry说。

他们收起鱼线，然后脱掉了T恤和裤子，折叠起来，用石头压好。Henry用的是老派的、温和的法子——他从湖边一步步朝着深水走去，水深到他腋下的位置的时候，他就猛地一蹬，鱼一样穿梭向远处。而Walt不管这么多，他琢磨了一会儿，爬上了一块离湖面大约二十英尺的石头，然后站在上面，光脚感觉着粗粝表面的热力。

在这里，他能看见Henry，肩膀和脑袋还在幽暗的水面上，抬着头，看着他，隔得太远，说不准他严峻的脸上是什么表情。

“不要那么做，混蛋！”Henry喊叫。

Walt朝他咧嘴微笑，举起三根手指，然后开始倒计时。

他抬头，看向天空中的烈日，闭上眼睛，感觉着眼皮上滚烫的温度。

然后他睁开眼，咧嘴笑着，跳了下去。

水如同一记重拳打中他的脸和胸膛，然后又像毯子一样包裹住他的身躯，任由他沉下去，寒意弥漫过皮肤和牙齿，一切都随着吞下的水而悄无声息，Walt睁开眼睛，看见头顶上水面闪烁的光点，飘飘浮浮，他微笑起来，然后猛地一蹬，朝着水面游去。

他的肺重新接触到空气的时候，Walt挥出胳膊，想游向其他方向，但下一秒，Walt意识到Henry在他侧面，在水中，离他还不到一胳膊的距离，全身上下都危险地接近，他们的手臂和腿几乎混在了一起。接着，Walt意识到Henry抓着自己的胳膊。Henry的左手紧紧地攥着他的肩膀，拳头上戴着的戒指闪烁着光。要不是因为水温实在是太低了，Walt几乎觉得他脸色发白。Henry其实只是全神贯注地检查他有没有溺水，这感觉上应该挺滑稽的，但Henry的手握成拳头，像一岁小牛的犄角一样顶着他的胸膛。

Walt第一次意识到，Henry的脸上有什么东西让他几乎显得更加难以捉摸，显得痛苦。仿佛某种古怪的认知，出现在这个夏天的某个时间里，让Henry曾经从容自若而满是嘲讽的脸庞留下了一个奇异的标记。

Henry什么都没说，他甚至没眨眼，只是盯着Walt，脸上带着一种陌生的神情。

“该死。”他最后宣布，冷漠地。

然后他一个猛子扎进水里。

Walt挥动手臂，抬起头，水依然在从眉头滴落，他抬起头仰视，天空浩瀚而广阔，没有一丝云彩，烈日照得他除了一片白热之外，什么都看不清。在他周围，破碎开来的水面荡漾着，每一点鳞片一样的波纹和漩涡上都是闪烁的金币颜色。

Walt眨了眨眼，看向Henry的方向，但完全找不到他的踪迹。

他低头，起伏的湖水漫过他的下巴，溅起一点进了嘴里。他的舌头上满是水藻和潮湿的岩石的味道，内心茫然而不知所措，不明白到底发生了什么。

 


	2. Autumn

十月的某个日子之后，气温开始逐渐下降，有时晚上八点开始下雨，到了十点后掉到地上的就是半融化的夹着雨的雪，虽然时间严格来说还没到下雪的时候，但对怀俄明来说算不上什么准确的指南，反正打开任何一份本地报纸就能知道，从九月开始，只要你身处的位置够高，鼻子下就总是有白色的胡须，脑袋和肩膀上总是有雪。

他们一开始是开了两辆车，但Henry对Walt那辆二手福特嗤之以鼻，虽然，正如Walt指出的，Henry的皮卡车很有可能会在森林里突然决定休息一会儿，因为它对在关键时刻抛锚似乎具有一种接近病态的兴趣，他们会困在那里，而他将不得不告诉Henry： _我早就告诉你了_ 。他只会喜欢最后这一部分。但Henry无视了他，彻底地，残忍地。所以最后他们把防滑链扔进Henry的皮卡车车厢，还有其他从Walt的车上搬下来的东西，然后就朝狩猎区开去。

路过平原的时候，沼泽地的天气不错。天空中浮着淡淡的云层，压得很低，芦苇不少还是绿色，在沼泽的水汽上漂浮着，像迷蒙的梦境。他们争执了一会儿无关紧要的事情，然后都安静下来，看着大雁低低地从沼泽起飞，朝着远处连绵山脉飞去，在空中聚拢起来，仿佛一只摊开的手掌。

从西贡回来差不多半年后，Walt几乎觉得他脑子里的轰鸣永远不会停止。就像他一闭上眼睛，还是会在眼皮后看见连绵的火光，雨林里飞溅的燃烧弹火光和金属弹片烙印在他脑子里，无休无止。他睡得很少，但吃得很多，一天里他总会发现自己下意识地在存储食物和卫生纸，而后发现自己在做什么的时候，呆滞地停了下来，不知道应该如何是好。

他是幸运的，虽然他的枪伤愈合缓慢，但毕竟没有让他再也不能做某件事情，或者在阴雨天气绝望地想把猎枪塞进嘴里。Walt怀疑Henry又经历了什么，但Henry很少谈论任何在越南发生的事情，几乎从不。

所以没必要问。

这会儿，Walt把胳膊肘搭在车窗上，感觉着干燥而粗野的风拂过裸露在外面的皮肤。他回过头，看向Henry。

“我不想去打猎。”他喃喃地说，看向窗外。

“你不用打猎，我去，你坐着看就行。”

“我得为你的男性气概鼓掌吗？”

“男性气概是白人编造出来的垃圾。”

“我不想去打猎。”

“但你不想多和我相处一会儿吗？”

“我的戒指在哪儿？好吧，我想。但是我不想发现自己困在林子里，天上下着五英寸的大雨，什么事都做不了，内裤和袜子湿透了，而且还和你困在与世隔绝的小屋里。”

“不会发生的。”

“有可能发生的，而且遇到熊怎么办？”

“我们有两把雷明顿700，两把Glock，许多刀子，一个手雷。而且要是这一切都不管用，我跑得比你快。”

“ **一个啥？** ”

“啥，你希望我说‘要不然你以为我裤子上鼓起的那块是什么’吗？”

“我有可能被熊吃掉的。”Walt最后半信半疑、有气无力地反驳了一下。当然，他不会，因为Henry Standing Bear，前特种兵，现无业，全副武装，雄心勃勃地想要和他呆在与世隔绝的猎人小屋里两个星期。就他们两个，还有许多枪。Henry做了很多准备，这个计划一定不会出什么岔子，所以他绝对不会让什么手雷或者熊打扰他的计划。

_或者渺小的、谦卑的普通退役士兵Walt_ _。_

他胡思乱想着，突然地，汽车的后轮碾上小石子，发出枪击一样的响亮声音，Walt的身体立刻僵硬住了，挣扎着想看向 _战壕_ 前方。

但只是那一瞬间。

他清醒过来，睁圆了眼睛，坐回座位上。

Walt眨了眨眼，缓慢地呼出一口气，又眨了一次眼，他紧抓住手套箱，不想去看自己的手有没有颤抖。

Henry假装没有注意到，但他依然从侧面看着Walt。

“好吧，但我甜点要两块饼干。”Walt说。

“你可以都吃了。”Henry说，他声音轻快，手指轻轻地敲打着方向盘，眼睛直视着前方。“随便。”

他们又行驶了一会儿，州际公路安静，谁都没有说话。

进入林子还不到十分钟后，透过树梢隐约可见的天空就迅速变得阴暗，云层不怀好意地累积起来，像是大团大团的深色棉絮紧挨在一起。Walt翻了个白眼，但他没能找到一个恰当的时机抱怨，因为Henry正在全神贯注地开着皮卡车和林间小道搏斗，眼神嗜血，杀气腾腾。空气里满是下雨之前的涩味，混合着森林里腐木和堆积落叶的气息，深沉但不难闻。他心不在焉地抚摸下巴，觉得应该在 _回营房的时候_ 剃胡子了。回过神来的时候，Walt嘴里有种苦涩的味道。

“你……”他张开嘴，正想要说点什么。

然后他牢牢地闭上了嘴，看向前方。

“ _那是火吗？_ ”Walt说，目瞪口呆。

他静静地指着引擎盖上闪烁的、跳动的火苗。

Henry咒骂着踩下刹车，他们都立刻推开车门，跳了下去，Henry抓起一床毯子，Walt手忙脚乱地寻找水壶。在一大堆‘我告诉你了，这车就是个活动的陷阱！’和‘闭嘴！浇上去’后，火苗没有熄下去的趋势。Walt开始计算他们能不能保住那床毯子，以及引擎全部烧掉的话，他们要走几个小时才能进入文明世界。

然后，他停下了手上在做的事情，抬起脸，目瞪口呆地看向天空。

他总是对的，Walt琢磨。

“ **我告诉过你会下雨了。** ”他说。

大雨下了接近十五分钟，浇熄了引擎和Walt内心的所有东西。他是对的，再一次。Walt缓慢地在皮卡车后面推，嘴里咒骂着，全身上下从头发到靴子都在滴水。Henry不耐烦地叫他使点劲，他反击如果Henry闭嘴的话也许他会做得更好，他们互相侮辱了几分钟；突然地，引擎终于又发出了声音。

Walt松开手。

然后从头到脚被车轮溅起的泥浆又淋了一次。

“我要杀了你。”他说，沉着而成熟地。

前一个使用猎人小屋的猎手留下来足够多的木柴，所以他们暂时不用去林子里寻找灌木。Henry又劈了一些，然后抱进屋里，加进炉子，升起的烟气呛人，但温度总算是够了，他挣扎着脱掉最后一件T恤，拧干，挂在壁炉前，光着膀子。Walt几乎想问他到底穿了多少层，但最后只是木讷地盯着自己悬挂在壁炉前方的牛仔裤和衬衫，纳闷会不会被溅起的火星烧掉。应该不会，他的衣服大概湿得都能浇灌一个园子了，所以他抱着光裸而被雨水泡得起皱的胳膊，把毯子拉得更高一点。

“ **这全都是你的错。** ”他说。

“是啊，是啊。”

“你绑架了我。让我做我不愿意做的事情。还逼我推车。我现在本来应该在镇上喝酒吃汉堡，全身干爽。这全都是你的错。”

“是啊，而且我还引发了独立战争，发明了迷你裙，在你十五岁的时候给你买了香烟。”

“我恨你。”

“是的。”

Walt琢磨了一会儿，决定可以暂时到此为止。他停下来，继续恨恨地盯着壁炉。

“你晚餐想吃什么？”Henry说。

“培根。”

“好。”

Henry把行李拆开，再把需要的东西拿出来。他在壁炉里支起锅子烧水，煮上两听茄汁豆猪肉罐头，然后停下来，找出平底锅，从小瓶里倒出玉米油，加热煎咸肉。培根发出滋滋声的时候，肥油带着咸味的香气充斥满了整个房间，盖住了潮湿的雨水和灰尘气味。Walt看向窗外，雨依然在下，淅淅沥沥的声音让他觉得寒冷，他转过头去，Henry依然蹲在壁炉前，沉默而严肃地用锅子里剩下的油煎罐装玉米和土豆。

在离他手里拿着的锅子不远的地方，火焰跳跃着，散发着好闻的松木香气，明亮而温暖。

_那是一场仿佛无休无止的大火，在黑夜里燃烧着，从树梢到沼泽的泥水表面，一切都被照亮和扭曲，没有丝毫温暖可言，直刺双眼，无所不在，毁灭一切。几个小时前，阿帕奇扔下了燃烧弹，之后就是尖叫、喊叫和突兀的死寂，除了木柴爆裂和焚风的声音之外，他耳朵里只有血脉偾张的声音。他蹲在树后面，颤抖着，视线所及的范围里，他看不到任何同一连队的人，他看不到任何人。就在之前，林子深处还没燃烧起来的地方，还能听见零零碎碎的枪声和寻找同伴的哨声，他先是害怕迎头撞上什么人，现在却害怕什么人都遇不到。他的肺抽搐地疼痛着，牙齿不断从掀起的嘴唇里露出来，满嘴都是血味和灰烬的味道。_

_他站起来，开始借着水面上反射的黯淡光线向前走，走着走着，他跑了起来，越跑越快，完全忘记了其他事情。_

_现在，只剩下寂静。他脸颊发烫，弯着腰，跌跌撞撞地在泥沼里奔跑着，一切都在焚烧，连空气里漂浮的灰烬都是，他的眼里不断地冒出泪水，一般是因为刺激，他不知道另外一半是为了什么，他向前跑着，手指紧紧抓着斜挎在怀里的雷明顿步枪。_

_他全身都湿透了，怕得要死，紧张得快要爆炸。_

_一切都在燃烧。_

_而且他是独自一人。_

他眨了眨眼。

“有什么新鲜的吗？”Henry说，打开豆子罐头，倒进两个铝盘里，因为只有他会带着全套厨具到森林来。

“我不知道。”Walt慢吞吞地回答。“我的内裤还是湿的。”

“恶心。”Henry把盘子放到他大腿上，然后转过身去，重新用锅子煮咖啡。他调好了火焰的大小，然后在Walt对面坐下，拿起自己的盘子，吃他的那一份。

他们慢悠悠地吃完了所有东西，因为雨势依然很大。Henry把盘子和锅放到一边，又往壁炉里扔了一些木材。他们坐在离壁炉不到两英尺的地方，面面相觑。背包里有两本平装书，而且Walt肯定房间某个角落里大概有之前的猎人留下来的杂志。但他实在没什么兴趣。

Henry站起来，确认Walt的衬衫干了后，把所有衣服都取了下来，折叠起来，堆在Walt旁边。他摸了摸他自己的细纹衬衫，长袖T恤，短袖T恤，背心，又坐回Walt对面，一只手托着下巴。他的演技相当做作，所以很难看出他到底是不是想表达无聊。细细的雨声又弥漫了起来，伴随着窗户上的夜雾，劈柴里的火花跳跃着，Henry低头，打量自己耷拉着的胳膊，打量Walt肩膀上的枪伤疤痕，面无表情。

他又站起来，从他自己的桶包里掏出一盒扑克牌，放在地上。

“这是上次我们在镇子里用的那副么？”Walt怀疑地说。

“我觉得是。”

“那副不是不全吗？”

Henry阴郁地看了他一眼。

“你有更好的主意吗？”他说。

“你要不要试试给我念睡前故事？Henry，说真的，两个人打什么牌？我们是不是要赌松果？”

“我们可以赌谁输了就脱衣服，等等，你本来就什么都没穿。”

“我穿着内裤。”

“ **闭嘴。没人想知道那个。** ”

“赌谁输了就铺床怎么样？”

“这扑克不是不全吗？”

他们互相瞪了一会儿，然后Henry举起一只手，表示自己的档次比这个高得多（那不是真的）。Walt继续把毯子拉得更高，纳闷为什么它一直滑下来（因为他从西贡回来后，第一次称体重的时候发现自己掉了快三十磅，他意识到），Henry又说了几句毫无意义的话，他沉默了，脸上又出现了一股子狠劲。

Henry转过身，在背包里找了半天，拿出本平装书，撤退到一个角落里，耸着肩膀，虎视眈眈手里的书。

Walt无聊地盯了一会儿壁炉里的木柴，琢磨他也许可以开始数迸出的火星。他数到二十，然后被Henry发出的一声咳嗽打断。他抬头，不满地看向Henry，Henry甚至没有瞪回来，他深色的眼睛有些涣散。注意到Walt的视线，Henry突然紧闭嘴唇，眼睛在手里的书和Walt的脸之间徘徊。他眉毛拧起，表情阴沉，脸颊抽搐了几下。

罕见地，Henry的颧骨下面的皮肤因为用力思考而陷了进去，显得焦虑、不知所措而怒气冲冲，不知道为什么。

Walt考虑了半分钟，然后按住毯子，试图站起来。

Henry猛地退缩了一点，他停了下来，一副不忿的样子。使劲地摇头。他的眼睛又再一次涣散开来，看着窗外，显得迷茫。

他低头，看着自己的双手。

快三十年了，Walt从来没看过Henry这个样子。

_除了在西贡，在那个时候，他喝醉了，他很愤怒，他说……_ 一个声音在他脑袋里说着。

突然地，Henry站了起来，走了几步，站在窗户旁，身体紧绷而且沉默，看起来像是想夺路而逃或者背水一战。然后同样突兀地，他昂起头，黑色眼睛反射着火光，肩膀猛地甩了一下后松弛下来。

Henry转过头，谨慎地看着Walt。

他的双手扶着臀部，眉头依然紧皱，像是在为什么东西感到深深的困扰和紧张。

“听着……”Walt清了清嗓子，关切地准备询问。

在窗外远处的林子里，突然响起了一声枪响。

Henry俯身卧倒，油脂泄地一样迅速窜向步枪，迅猛而悄无声息。还不到一秒，他就抓住了雷明顿700，另外一只手抓住桌子，用肩膀猛地推到窗户前，桌面对着窗户。他闪电般地猫下腰，矮身到翻过来的桌子后面，上了膛的枪口对着外面，Henry脸庞坚硬，手握着枪，步枪枪柄顶着肩膀，黯淡的双眼巡视着夜色。

_卧倒，寻找掩护，反击。_

只是那一瞬间。

缓慢地，Henry像是想起了什么。他稍稍地转过头来，对上了Walt的视线。

大约半分钟里，他只是看着Walt，僵在那里，一动不动，沉默着。

“只是几个来夜猎的蠢货。”Walt说，缓慢而且认真，他举起一只手，做出安抚的手势。Walt等待了十来秒，听着壁炉里的声音和Henry的呼吸声。Walt一点点地凑近Henry，在离他不到半英寸的时候，轻轻地抓住步枪。Henry一动不动，看着他，眼睛死死地盯着他的眼睛。他握住枪管，把枪口朝下，然后摸索着找到了Henry的手，握住它。

Henry的眼睛像狼一样，直视向前，静止不动。甚至没有眨眼。

他的眼睛里没有恐惧，没有愤怒，没有生气。

就像是Henry身体里的一切都凝固了，他屏息以待，为某种即将发生的事情。他们凝视着对方的眼睛，Walt眨了眨眼，感觉到自己的眉毛聚拢起来，嘴唇蜷曲成了一个悲哀的形状。他张了张嘴，但舌头上没有任何词语。

没有任何话语可以消弭这种悲哀和伤痛。如果有，他也不知道那到底是什么。

他感到Henry的食指拂过他的虎口，然后Henry松开了手。

Henry缓慢而微弱地呼吸，肩膀突然僵硬了，然后又松弛下来。他整个人都在轻微地颤抖着。过了一会儿，他举起一只手，小心翼翼地抚摸了一下自己的脸，然后是胳膊，腿。他看向地面，看向壁炉，脸庞漠然而毫无动静。

他跌坐回地板上。

然后，大约半分钟后，他再一次转过头来，抓住Walt的肩膀，抚摸他的胳膊，他的腿，最后是脸，食指和中指触碰到他的颧骨。Henry松开手，摇了摇头，脸颊肌肉收拢，那种残酷劲头又出现了，但只是一会儿，稍纵即逝。

他的后脑勺挨着桌子的一侧，一脸难以置信。

“狗屎。”他说。

他剧烈地呼吸了几次，闭上眼睛。

Walt在他旁边坐下，他等待了一会儿，肩膀凑近他的肩膀。他把毯子拉了过来，盖在他们身上。Henry眼睛紧闭，脸颊抽搐了几次，牙齿紧咬，但他看着壁炉，右手牢牢地抓住Henry的前臂，手指深陷在Henry前臂的肌肉里。

“我不在那儿，你也不在那儿。”他说。

Henry没有回答。

大约一分钟后，他的呼吸平稳了下来。

他没有动，还是呆在那里，两条腿支棱着。Walt也没有动。大约半个小时后，他起身去给壁炉加木柴，然后他回到桌子旁，坐下，把毯子拉过肩膀。

“这真是愚蠢透顶。”Henry说，模糊地。

Walt点了点头，但没动。

他闭上眼睛，脑袋靠着Henry的肩膀。他短短的头发蹭过Henry的皮肤时发出细碎的摩擦声，Henry的身体奇异的温暖。Walt听着他的呼吸，他听得很仔细。有一会儿，他觉得自己听到了Henry皮肤下血管里血液流淌和胸膛里心脏跳动的声音。这让他觉得温暖，就像双手环绕着一簇小小的火焰。

他没回头看Henry。

缓慢地，像这样，他睡着了。

 

In like the sun that falls on us all,

out of time but you can't let go.

Into the dark you've stumbled alone,

out of sight now you can't return this time.

 


	3. Winter

眼睛看得到的地方都是茫茫的雪, 没有一点声音，而这就是结局了。

Walt躺在雪中，一动不动地看着宽阔而平整的雪地。庞大而纷乱的雪片还在不断地从空中落下，落到本来就已经几英尺厚的积雪里。他已经坐了很一会儿，雪已经几乎掩盖住了他的大腿腿侧的一半。几分钟，几十分钟或者几个小时前，他的外套、衬衫和裤子都已经结了冰，然后是内衣和袜子，最后是内裤，一切保暖措施都不再起作用。他全身上下都笼罩在无可名状的、凝固的寒意里，沉重得如同覆盖着寒霜的铁。

Walt的呼吸缓慢而且轻浅，鼻子里全是冻结了的鼻涕，脸颊像是一层薄薄的橡胶贴在骨头上。他不再能感觉到自己的鼻子和嘴唇，除了牙齿无法控制的上下颤抖。他眨眼，感觉睫毛沉重而寒冷。

实际上，他已经不再真的觉得冷了，脑子里一片空白，仿佛喝醉了一样温暖而安逸。他只是抓住一个模糊的念头，挣扎着，顽固地试图想要移动哪怕一英寸。

几分钟或者几小时之前，他又尝试了一次，只是挪动一下也好，但没有成功。Longmire手脚发软，一点力气都没存下来。他的喉咙里十分干渴，但即使费劲张开嘴，落进他嘴里的雪也无法缓解任何渴意。

他努力地回想自己为什么会在这里，继续试着抬起胳膊和腿。有一会儿他想不起来，但有一会儿他可以，雪花飘落到他脸庞上的时候，他眨眼，一些断续的画面、声音和记忆就会出现。但要集中注意力实在是太难了，在这一大片、一大片的空白和恍惚的意识里。

而且他眼见的，想起的，大多数都不是真的。雪花飘落，有时他能看见，有时他不能，而那些都是记忆，都是幻觉。 _当一无所有的男人动弹不得的时候，他就得面对现实。_ 他单调而半调侃、半麻木地想着。Longmire看着他们，从几英尺外的满是雪的山坡上，从远处风雪茫茫的树林、群山里出现，向他走来，闪烁着，然后和来的时候一样突然地消失。无从分辨虚妄与否，无法抓住。

他朝左侧看去。

那个男人依然在那里，趴在雪地上，已经僵硬了，这是怎么回事？他可能也是一个幻觉。但他一直在那里。趴着，一动不动，橘色的监狱囚服是雪地上唯一的闪亮色彩。

Longmire仔细地想了一会儿，想了起来，在呼吸声和雪的声音里；他曾经和这个男人搏斗了好一会儿，在从山坡上滚落、摔进河里之后。还是说是之前？

他皱起眉头，感觉额头上的一层薄薄的冰裂开来。

他为什么会从山上滚下来？因为一声枪响。

_什么枪响？_

这很重要。

他仔细地、认真地去想；正如他用力握紧拳头，忽视酸软而沉重的肌肉。

_我是Walter Longmire_ _，阿布萨罗卡郡的治安官，Martha Longmire_ _的丈夫，Cady Longmire_ _的父亲，Martha_ _……_

Martha已经死了。

Longmire咬住牙齿，因为突如其来的悲痛而感觉仿佛被掏空了一样。

他闭上眼睛，又一次拒绝承认这个事实。然后缓慢地，他低头，睁开眼睛。

_噢，我如何才能在没有你的世界上生存下去。你教教我吧。你告诉我。Martha_ _。_

这些念头突如其来，带着恳切和赤裸裸的悲痛，几乎显得无助和孩子气。Longmire闭上眼睛，从来没有这么清醒过。雪纷纷扬扬，落在他脸庞上，已经不再融化。

_我的爱。_

_你告诉我吧。_

他再一次从头想起。

几个小时前，他为了追捕逃犯，在暴风雪天气上了山。发生了很多事情。他在黑夜里迷了路，抓住了一个嫌犯，他没有真的拘留她，但没什么Omar不能处理的。之后，他顺着踪迹，找到了其余的嫌犯。其间他被冻伤了几次，但他设法取了暖。而经过搏斗，他制服了嫌犯。而嫌犯……

_已经死了。_

那个男人还趴在那里，一动不动。

他的拳头曾经在Longmire脸上，他曾经……

_他已经死了。_

Longmire的手举不起来，而他的身体危险的温暖。他快冻死了。

“你为什么不听我说的？”Vic说，她低着头，双手扶着胯骨，就像她经常做的那样。她其实看起来不显得生气，她只是显得不解而困惑，有一点受伤，也许。“你为什么一定要上山？你为什么从来不告诉我，为什么你要这么做？你为什么不告诉我们到底发生了什么？”

雪花穿过了她的身体，掉到地上。

 _即使事情发生了，那也不代表……_ Longmire挣扎着，想要说。但是……

她摇了摇头，咬着脸颊内部。

“我就知道。”她倔强地说。。

他眨了眨眼，想说更多的，想要抚平她额头上困扰的细纹，有很多事情……

她消失了。

“爸爸，你为什么在这里？”Cady问。

他半张开嘴，从喉咙里呼出一口气，他的呼吸因为惊讶而有了热度，一片白雾，消散在雪里。她才七岁左右，看起来就像是Martha，但她立刻不太熟练地眯起了眼睛，一副怀疑的样子，打量着他，这是来自他的，毫无疑问。“你为什么不说话？”

他张开了嘴，但是没有任何声音出来。

她的表情里有什么东西，让她突然显得很成熟。

“你为什么不告诉我真相？”Cady的声音出现在他耳朵里，但稚气的嘴唇紧闭着。那不是她的声音，那是一个快三十岁的女人的声音。受伤而困惑。一个新鲜的伤口，就像一年前，他站在浴室里，看向镜子，发着抖，看着自己的眼睛，不断地想着才发生的事情。“你可以告诉我的。”她又重复了一遍， _因为真相伤人，因为真相有毒，因为她告诉我，绝对不可以告诉你。因为。_

_我爱你。我不能让你经历我所经历过的。那样的仇恨，那样的悔恨……我……_

迟到的恐惧让他冰凉的胃拧紧了，他像雨天的狗一样难以控制地哆嗦起来，全身每一块肌肉都在尖叫，挣扎着要起身。恐惧在他喉咙里跳动着，在他脑袋里爆炸。他不能丢下Cady，不能在现在这么做。Longmire咬紧牙齿，寻找着哪怕一丝力气，剧烈地呼吸，手指摸索着按住积雪。寒意渗透了他的指缝之间，这是件好事。他再次挣扎，抵住地面，绝望地想要爬起来。

他跌回原地。

他的肺感觉十分沉重，一切都十分沉重，无法控制，而他浑身都异常地温暖。皮肤已经不再能提供温度，它感觉到了内脏的余温，开始产生幻觉。古老的恐怖故事。在雪地里最后冻到浑身发烫，脱光了所有衣服，死在幻觉里的故事。

他在雪地里失去的每一分钟，都在削弱他离开这里的希望。

Longmire死死地盯住趴在不远处的Wayne，他已经快被雪完全覆盖了。

“你有自杀倾向吗，大兵？”Longmire转过脸，从眼角的余光看见他的连长，列队集合第一天的打扮，全副武装，抱着头盔，一条腿蹲在地上，他看起来……像是那个来自丹佛的探员，叫什么名字来着？False？Fails？他的眼神带着同情，但他不关心。不真的关心。他的脸庞变幻着。闪烁着。“ _你想死吗？_ ”

那是一张亚洲人的脸，看着他，苍白，沉默而面无表情，严厉的眼睛幽暗而毫无光彩，一条伤口斜斜地滑过他的脸， _就像那个男人，战壕外的那个……_

_你杀过多少人？_

_在这里，我们全部都是死人。_

他的眼前全是跳动的色彩，额头烧灼着，吐出的气却毫无温度，一切都在燃烧，一切都在结冰，每一次眨眼都变得十分艰难。 _放手吧，_ 许多声音混杂着合唱，他们有男人，有女人，有老人，有小孩，有他能听得懂的语言，有听不懂的。他头晕目眩，使劲地喘着气，但一次比一次更缓慢，他脸庞上有什么东西正在裂开，正在剥落，但那可能也只是幻觉，因为他什么都感觉不到。剩下的只有干渴、愧疚和模糊的恐惧，为了不确定的、也许将要发生的事情。

Longmire闭上眼睛，已经知道了将要发生什么。

他不害怕死亡，不真的害怕。

他睁开眼睛，看向远处。

Longmire默默地等待着，清楚、痛楚、悲伤而快乐。因为这是最符合逻辑的答案。 _她就要来了。_ 从他还没有褪色的记忆。从他的梦里。

这就是结局，但这也是最后一次了。

他等待着。

_无论她在哪里，他希望她不是独自一人。_

_而她也不会留下他独自一人。_

雪飘进了他的眼睛，感觉像是非常轻柔的触摸，融化了，消失在眼眶里。他反复地眨眼，感觉睫毛上结的冰破碎开来，像泪水一样。他使劲地盯着远处，等待着。

长久的沉默里，风雪包裹着他。

她没有来。

Longmire闭上眼睛。

深深的悲恸攥住了他的胸膛。但他无法蜷曲起来，无法抬头，无法低头。他久久地凝视着眼皮后的黑暗，听着雪的声音。

他的脑袋里一片空白，什么也没有剩下。只有一个单调的声音。

一个简单的事实，他会一个人死去。

Longmire承认了，他感觉平静，带着些微的恐惧。

他的脑袋垂下去。

一双靴子踩碎了他身侧的积雪，但几乎显得没有重量。有人抓住他的肩膀，手掌宽大，拇指按着他的肩膀，其余四根手指在他的肩胛骨上分开。他在Longmire身前蹲下，额头贴上他的额头，一声几乎悄无声息的叹息消逝进他的呼吸声里。Longmire的心脏突然在胸膛里快速而虚弱地搏动起来，几乎要跳向咽喉。他知道那是谁，只听一声呼吸就知道。但他紧闭着双眼，不愿睁开，顽固地、执拗地等待着。 _你就是没法打发一个印第安人，_ Longmire模糊地想着，心里却感觉到了一丝温暖。

Henry等待着，俯身靠着他。他可以闻到Henry身上的汗水和烧烤汉堡肉饼、机油的气味。一切都是那么熟悉和安全。Longmire把自己的鼻子埋进Henry的肩膀里，感觉纠结起来的坚硬肌肉。

他依然双眼紧闭。

因为在这片黑暗里，Henry没有呼吸，没有心跳，他的身体没有温度，没有重量。他让人怀念，像是一片遗失了的重要部分，想要紧紧抓住。

但这一切都不是真的。

_我是一个人，我知道。_

他空洞地想着，全身沉重如铁。

那只并不存在的手轻轻摘下了他的帽子，他等待了一下，但并没有雪落下。沉默里，Longmire因为眼睛闭得太紧、太用力，眼皮后爆起了点点金星；他感到无以名状的失落和孤独。

Henry略微起身，他的手指拂过Longmire的头发。

然后，Henry的嘴唇轻触他抚摸过的头发，他吻了Longmire的头顶，温暖而坚定地。

 _真的吗？_ 那挥之不去的声音模糊地说。

Longmire睁开眼睛。

雪地里空无一人。

他眨了一次眼，然后又眨了一次，吐出一口气，然后直愣愣地看着远处。雪已经停了，四处宁静。林子里鸟又开始叫了起来。天空依然阴沉，但层叠的山峦之间的地平线上出现了一点亮色。他虚弱无力，脸颊僵硬，全身都麻木着，知道自己大概已经全身冻伤了。

不远处，Wayne依然躺在那里，快要被彻底埋在雪下了。

再过几个小时，落雪开始消融，温度还会骤降下去。

_所以，现在又是什么？_

Longmire低下头，不想再去看。

大约二十英尺远的地方，有人正在奔跑过来。

_这次又是什么？这次又是谁？_

他已经厌倦了。

“ **他死了吗？** ”Henry大喊。

他转过头去，Henry正在朝他跑过来，笨拙而跌跌撞撞。

他睁圆了眼睛，又一次地，心脏又有力地急速跳动起来。

“ _还没有。_ ”他说。

\--

_为什么？_

_为什么总是你？_

\--

_为什么总是我？_

 


	4. Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring

早春的时候，他和Henry一起山上呆了几天，大部分时间是在帮助护林员做春季防火准备，从Wolf Valley一直到Crazy Woman。他们开着Henry的皮卡车，顺着山脊走，寻找次生草甸和偷猎者的痕迹。Henry带了一把猎枪，两个睡袋，以及许多给养，他执着地要带上 _健康食物_ ，Walt决定不和他争辩，或者指出坐在山里吃 _高纤维麦片_ 这一行为看起来有多么诡异。而且说真的，番茄酱不也是蔬菜吗？

他们大多数时候都能顺着公路回杜兰特，但有两天晚上他们在山里过了夜。其中有一个晚上快到七点的时候，Vic在无线电里气急败坏地指出，有人连夜把Irwins家的鸡全部偷光了，偷鸡贼的厢型皮卡车快开到镇上的时候，车厢后面的锁坏了。于是，从州际高速公路到杜兰特外面，漫山遍野都是迷路的鸡。 ** _这是一件非常严肃的事情。_** 他们甚至找了消防员来帮忙，封锁了好几个小时交通。肇事者是一群怀俄明大学兄弟会的学生，他们过来度假，觉得这是一个非常好的主意。

Walt等Henry停止无声的沉默狂笑后，才注意到Vic用的是过去时。

“你应该叫我回来的。”他说。

“没必要。要是发现哪只鸡携带着猎枪，我们会通知你。你不会错过的。”她轻蔑地说。

他摇头。

“你反对也没用。再说了，做老大真的是太好玩了。”她补充。

他点头。

“这就对了。”

然后她掐断了无线电。

“我很高兴我不在镇子里。”Walt也收起无线电，看向Henry。

“什么，你宁愿用热水澡和比赛来交换被虫子咬吗？怎么会有人愿意做这种交换？”Henry挑起一边眉毛，面无表情。

“就是这样。”Walt温吞地回答，眨了眨眼。

之后他们吃完了晚饭，Walt和Ruby了解了更多小鸡越狱的后续情况，到现在为止，还没发现其中任何一只鸡携带着枪支。Henry坐在篝火堆旁，脸庞被火焰照亮，看起来怪异地沉静。过了一会儿，Henry在手机上和Cady聊了一会儿，最后以‘不，很遗憾，你父亲依然在地面上’为结尾，把手机递给Walt。他们聊了一会儿，他看着Henry布置帐篷。

快到八点的时候，他们脱掉外套，然后钻进帐篷，头碰脚地各自睡一边。Walt等待着，而Henry沉默着。过了一会儿，他平静地宣布，如果Walt觉得他们会进行深夜情感交流，那他就大错特错了。Walt指出不会介意Henry分享他的真情实感，因为男子气概不应该站在友谊之间。然后Henry也许提了，也许没提这么多年来，他为了照顾Walt的感情，一直没干涉的Walt的卫生习惯。他也许听起来有点刻薄。或者也许有点太咄咄逼人。Walt可能虚弱地反驳了几句。然后他也许不得不听了更多对他生活细节的可怕详细描述，他很惊讶他从来不知道Henry在英语上的造诣，十分生动形象。真的有人能那么生活吗？他战栗地沉思。

然后他想起了Henry到底是在描述谁。

他决定这整个真情告白时刻就是一个烂透了的主意。

所以之后他们继续交换了一些无聊的对话，然后睡着了。

醒来的时候，Henry已经在外面煮咖啡了。Walt坐起来，挠了挠衬衫下面的皮肤，想念热水澡和橄榄球比赛。

他注意到他们的枕头是挨在一起的。

\--

接下来的几天里他们在山里继续转悠，Walt确保自己停留在地面上，但他无法控制地去看Henry在做什么，说话的时候是什么表情，或者又是如何抬起头，观察树梢上停留的鸟，或者微笑的时候，眼角的皱纹如何舒展开来。这些都有些诡异，因为他发现自己熟知Henry的几乎每个习惯性动作，但突然地，他好像又都不认识了。Henry的每个动作，说的每一句话，好像都有了全新的意义，但又很可能只是他的错觉。四十年时间过去了，也许有一个秘密，他从未知晓。

Walt感觉抗拒，感觉迷惑，而且希望蜱虫不要再咬他了。

他不是真的很明白这一切。

Henry注意到他的视线的时候，从不移开眼睛。

他只是看着Walt，坦然地，平静地。

而Walt转过脸去，看着森林，又说了一句毫无意义的愚蠢笑话。

“白尾鸢。”Henry说，抬着头，看着树梢。

Walt也跟着抬起头，在离他不到二十英尺的地方，一颗北美红松的枝桠上，那只鹰据守在上面，双翅并拢，凝视着他们。

_有什么东西是我应该知道的吗？_

那鸟儿的脑袋灵活地动了几下，警惕的眼睛拂过Walt的脸。

突如其来的，它展开翅膀，仿佛一面突然抖开的旗帜，发出一阵皮革一样的声音。它飞了起来，细长的身影向下滑翔了一会儿，宽阔的白色羽翼如同幽灵一样展开来，无拘无束而自由，穿过了树梢，瞬间不见踪影。

他怀疑这是否也代表着什么。

\--

他们最后在山脉的避风处找到了护林员的营地，只有Garry Rowlins在，招待了他们咖啡，Walt喝了一口，决定没加入林业局是一个非常正确的选择。他礼貌地咽了下去，而根据Henry脸上的表情来看，Henry不能理解为什么有人能把侮辱咖啡到这个地步。Garry用无线电步话机通知山下，确认他们的签到，然后友好地问他们要不要再来一杯，他们非常整齐地摇头，然后逃命一样溜走了。

“对于回到文明世界，你有什么看法吗？”Walt问，小心地涉水穿过林间小溪。

“ _文明？_ ”

“热水澡，微波炉，冲水马桶。”

“ _微波炉？_ ”

“我开始怀疑为什么我想要和你结伴了。”

“ _那到底是为什么呢？_ ”

Walt踩上岸边，蹭掉牛仔靴靴底的泥浆。他回过头，看向Henry。Henry一手抓着步枪，轻松地穿过长满青苔的石头，从容不迫，有条不紊。他低着头，长长的、鸦翼一样黑的黑色头发落到额头前。然后他抬起头，看向Walt，一只手把头发拨了回去，露出一张粗粝的脸庞，而且该脸庞的每一英寸都明显地认为Walt是个白痴。

“什么？”他说。

 _这个，才是问题所在。_ Walt缓慢地想。

\--

这些念头困扰着他，但他只是保留给了自己。

\--

下山之前，他们在林场去拖了足够多的木头，回到Walt的小屋的时候，Walt和Henry对视一眼，十分有礼貌，然后跳下皮卡车，争先恐后地跑进屋子，抢占浴缸。Henry罕见地比他慢了一步，他高高兴兴地洗了很久，一直到发现他可能用光了所有热水。接着，他谨慎地裹着浴巾回到客厅，尽可能地不引人注意。谦逊而无害。

他做到了。

因为一直等他溜到卧室里，反锁了门，浴室里才传来狂怒的咆哮声。

那真的是十分具有威胁性而且充满了男子气概的咆哮声。

Henry洗完澡几乎是一个小时后了，Walt很想询问他到底为什么要花这么多时间，但考虑了一会儿，决定还是不提为妙。Henry检视了他的冰箱，一如既往，发出一些评头论足和蔑视的声音，然后他找到了他要找的，清洗厨具，开始做饭。而既然他开始做饭了，说明他的情绪大概已经到了一个足够满足的水平。所以Walt在客厅坐下，假装看电视，发表愚蠢的评论，和他隔着一面墙争吵。

 _如果你最好的朋友不能让你定期复习你掌握的所有蔑视表情，那么他是不合格的。_ Walt琢磨。

他们吃了晚饭，然后随着窗户外面夜色越来越沉，他注意到Henry的脸庞难以察觉地变得默然了。Henry吃完了他盘子里的那份，然后等他吃完，收拾了碗碟去洗，在自来水的声音里，Walt看着他的动作，注意到他在厨房里有多自若和随心所欲。

也注意到他的动作不自觉地变慢了。

这应该是很明显的。

为什么他以前从来没有注意到？

Henry转过头来，看着他，深色眼睛里的神色难以琢磨。

然后缓慢地，Henry微笑起来，嘴唇紧闭，脸颊肌肉没有移动。

“你想吃果冻吗？”他说。“我记得我在你橱柜里留了一包，如果老鼠还没发现的话。”

他停下来，眼睛稍微眯了起来，认真地思考。他的视线拂过Walt的脸庞，那么习以为常，只不过是他又一次无法阅读而关切的注视。Henry偏着头，厨房里用裸线接起的灯泡挂在他的脑袋上方，灯泡的橙黄色光线投射下来，照亮了他的一侧脸庞。光线照不到的那一侧被阴影模糊，显示出狼一样的样子，强壮而专注。但光线照到的那一面里，他的眉毛和眼袋下是深重的阴影，粗粝的皮肤上皱纹一览无遗，像是折叠起来的牛皮纸，他老了。一双眼睛几乎像是浅色的，掩饰着忧郁和遗憾。

一张模糊的、他年轻时的脸庞和他现在的脸重叠在一起，再也无法区分。

他对上了Henry的视线。

一点细微的光聚拢在Henry左眼深处，像是黯淡的火焰。

那是他自己的倒影，映在Henry眼里。

Walt的皮肤上窜过一阵仿佛手指伸进插孔一样的感觉，头皮发麻，身体深处突然地轻微震颤起来；然后，一种蜜一样浓烈甜美的感觉出现在他胸膛里，弥漫开来，带着一点苦涩。

一双幽灵一样的手拂过他的脸颊，嘴唇贴在他的头发上，祝福他。

_为什么他从来没注意到呢？_

那一定就像是等一封永远也不会来的信，等了又等。纳闷自己是不是已经做错了什么，搞砸了什么。明知道永远也不会来，但依然每天检查信箱，拇指翻过广告和邮件目录，寻找着永远也不会来的信、盼望着。

就像那样。

Walt眨了眨眼。

原来如此。

Henry眨了眨眼，转过头。

他摘下围裙，擦了擦手，“好了，我回去了，试着别把自己灌死。”他说，然后朝Walt点了点头，一个停顿，他看向大门。

“留下来。”Walt说。

他的声音那么自然和平静，他几乎都没意识到自己在说话。

他抬着头，看着Henry。

Henry的脸庞没有变化，他也没有皱起眉毛，假装这是一个玩笑，或者一个普通的请求。有一会儿，他只是看起来不太像是在这里，但又深深地明白，自己到底在哪里。

缓慢地，他双手抱在胸前，几乎显得充满了防御性。

但Henry既没有仰起头，也没有低下头。Henry看着Walt，平静而带着一点惊讶。

他甚至不显得迷茫。

“为什么？”大约一分钟后，他说。

Walt掂量着这些词语的重量。

“因为这样感觉很对。”他说。

勇气徘徊在他的嘴唇和胸膛之间，他抬着头，看着Henry。

Henry依然盯着他的眼睛，然后大约半分钟后，他点了点头。他转过身，在另外一张椅子上坐下。他的肩膀坚毅地挺着，下颚紧绷。Henry缓慢地眨眼，细细地思索着。他的嘴唇抿成了一条细细的线，沉默着。

大约一分钟后，他站起来，走进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出两罐啤酒。然后他回到客厅，左手拿着一罐，另一罐扔给了Walt。他扔的那么自信和毫不迟疑，Walt几乎没接着。

他再次坐下，拉开了啤酒的拉环，喝了一口。肩膀松弛下来，Henry直视前方，有一会儿显得有些恍然若失，然后他眨了眨眼，再次面无表情。

他们没再说什么。

他留了下来。

\--

然后接下来的几个月他也留了下来。

\--

这不真的那么容易，但也不是很难。不是真的那么难。镇上的人知道他们住在一起，仅此而已。一开始，Walt睡沙发，反正他也习惯了。大约一个星期后，他正准备洗澡的时候，Henry说 _别犯傻了_ ，他没真的说明，但Walt明白他的意思。他们睡在床上，一人一边。Walt没能睡着，翻来覆去地想着这是否是某种欺骗，某种背着Martha的出轨。他一直想，一直到天亮的时候，看着窗户，决定等待。他花了差不多一个月才慢慢地放开了这种感觉。Henry在某个时间段里把牙刷和剃须刀放在他的浴室里，因为显然过夜之后再回自己房子里洗澡显然也是 _犯傻_ 。第二个月，Henry从皮卡车上卸下了一张床，他们没法把它塞到客厅里而又不显得像是客厅中间突然需要搭建军营，于是事情就这样了。

最先发现的是Ferg，因为他不明白为什么经常是Henry回复他的留言。然后是Ruby，差不多同一个原因。出于某种原因，他们显然都觉得这对他的身心健康有益。Walt觉得他们隐约觉得他和Henry之间，有一个人需要陪伴，但这个人显然不是Henry（根据Vic指出）。他拿不准这是否让他感觉自尊有点受伤。很难判断Branch有什么感想，因为他什么都没说，除了一个略带怀疑的讥诮表情，Walt既不喜欢这个，也觉得没必要说。

“你真恶心，闻起来像个正在谈恋爱的傻瓜。”Lucien说，在某个下棋的周四晚上。

Walt决定在他不知道的某个时刻，整个杜兰特镇都秘密地被一群会寄生在人体里的外星人替换了，就像他小时候看过的那部电影一样。叫什么名字来着？IPod？

听起来像是又一个不需要手机的绝佳理由。

\--

第三个月的某一天，Vic大清早过来敲门，怒气冲冲地一边进门一边嚷嚷 _如果_ _Walt_ _有一个留言机那他就应该记得——_ ，然后她停了下来，看着站在门口的Henry（穿着背心和短裤，一头凌乱的头发，显然刚从床上下来），然后又看向站在卧室门口的Walt（只穿着短裤，一脸愚蠢的表情），最后看向沙发——已经几个月没人睡过了。

然后她又看了一眼地板。

“——有案子。”她简略地说，然后关上门，转身走了出去。

回治安局的路上，她很想谈一下，不过Walt拒绝了。她可能表示了一些东西，但他的耳朵变得很烫，而且注意力集中在前方，所以他什么都没听到。

\--

Walt从来没能明白他是否和Cady解释清楚了，或者Henry是否让Cady明白了。但他花了一整个下午，以及之后差不多一年的时间，告诉Cady一些事情。他一直都说得很少，这点很难改变，但他希望他说得足够清楚和明白，他希望他从来没有伤害过她——或多或少地，他还是希望，他能从一切东西里保护她，甚至是从他自己那里。

但她的反应是他从来没有想到的。

那个下午她一直听着他说，十分安静，手里环抱着一杯咖啡，她的表情很平静，难以阅读，最后，他停了下来，嘴唇抿紧，不安而焦虑，感觉胸膛好像快要被紧张压垮了。

她站了起来，停顿了一下，然后她俯身，拥抱他的肩膀。

“我一直都知道，即使是在你明白过来之前。”她说。

他不是很明白，但她脸上那个有点悲伤的小小微笑阻止了他去问。

所以他们只是坐在门廊上，在大段的沉默和讨论地检办公室里消磨掉那个下午剩下的时间，一直到夕阳垂落，平原远处的地平线上变成了一片明亮的金红色。远远望去，就像群山之间披着一身红色的华贵衣衫，闪闪发光。天空平静而澄澈，预示着明天的好天气。

Cady伸出手，轻轻地覆盖住他的手。

“我爱你，爸爸。”她说。

\--

夏天刚开始的时候，Walt因为案子去了夏延一趟，离开DCI的时候，他发现Henry在他的旅馆大厅等着他，因为Henry显然要过来更新酒类贩售许可证。他们在酒馆消磨了一晚上，Henry拒绝任何评论，而且拒绝玩飞镖。他警告Walt回旅馆之前要先洗手， _天知道吧台脏成了什么样。_ Walt凝视着他，然后缓慢地，把手摊开，手指全部贴着吧台。

他从不知道Henry的蔑视表情还可以再上一层。

酒馆里人潮汹涌，他出汗出得厉害，不到八点就决定回去了。Henry留了下来。Walt洗了澡，然后检查了一下整条走廊上所有的自动售货机，搞明白都有些什么种类。最后他拿了两块Milkway，考虑到没有Rainiers啤酒，他就跳过了饮料。然后他用旅馆大厅里的公用电话打给Vic，确保杜兰特镇在他离开的这48个小时里，依然存在于地图上。杜兰特安然无恙，而Vic对于他把自己从床上拽下来非常不爽。他们交换了一会儿案情，Walt自动把Vic的语言过滤到家长指导级，过了一会儿，Vic那边传来一个不大的声音。

“你确定Walt不需要休息吗？”Sean说，模模糊糊地。

虽然Vic只是呼吸，但凭着直觉，Walt知道她皱起了眉，他迅速地表示Henry回来了，他应该离开了，Vic问Henry是怎么回事，但他表示故事很复杂，然后挂了电话。

他怀疑事情到底什么时候能简单一些。

也许事情从来就没有简单过。

Henry快到十点才回来，提着两罐Rainier。Walt问他为什么不干脆买半打装，Henry提醒他，也许他不记得，但他确实有一份工作。然后他抢先打开了一罐。他喝到一半就去洗澡了，让啤酒放着跑气是一种浪费，所以Walt也解决了那剩下的半罐。Henry回来的时候下意识去拿，抓了个空，转过脸，挑起眉毛，看着他。Walt摆出自己最好的无辜表情，继续翻阅卷宗。

“你应该重新开始跑步了。”Henry说，在床边坐下。

“ **绝不。** ”

“我们可以等着瞧。”

睡觉的时候，他们还是一人一边。Walt躺在他那边，突然觉得有些不自在和滑稽。天空闷热，窗户关着，从他那边看出去，夜空深暗，没有星星。他一只胳膊枕在脑袋后面，觉得自己在想事情，但仔细一想，他什么都没想。

事情发生得很快，事情发生得千丝万缕，他还没有好好地想过。

“我觉得我们应该讨论一下现状。我们睡在一起，但没有进一步的……”

“你是说我们不做爱。”

“你对含蓄到底是有什么意见。”

“那你想做吗？”

“不。”他仔细地想了一下。“现在还不行。”

Walt转过脸去，看向Henry的脸。“我不敢相信我们在讨论性。”他嘟囔，食指关节抵住牙齿，希望自己看起来很有男性气概。不知道为什么，他的脸颊和耳朵都有点发烫。

“性就是两个人躺在床上，不穿衣服……”

“闭嘴。”

“……然后……”

“ **说真的。** ”

Henry的半张脸隐藏在枕头里，但他的眼睛因为笑意而眯了起来，他的脑袋挪动了一下，仿佛想憋住一阵大笑。然后他伸出一只手，抓住Walt的肩膀，然后，他的嘴唇依然带着笑意，用胳膊肘稍微支起身体，俯身过来，轻轻地吻了Walt的双眼之间。Henry抬起脸，眼睛快活而温柔，打量着他，然后再次伸出手，用手指轻轻拍了几下Walt的脸颊。Walt盯着他，迟钝而傻乎乎的，感觉自己像是被牛奶车撞了的猫。

“睡觉。”Henry说，在他那边再次躺下。

\--

等到T.J给他所有报告后，Walt开车回杜兰特，Henry提前一天回去了，留下了一件换洗的衬衫和几张做好的填字游戏，这很不友善。Vic因为又有街道上有猪的假警报而暴跳如雷，Walt告诉她，让Branch去处理。她很喜欢这个主意，但觉得他应该早点提出来。所以归根结底是他的错。Walt咬住脸颊内部，决定不予计较。反正争论也没用，这会儿她是代理治安官。

他把车停在Busy Bee门口，坐下来吃午餐，Dorothy给他咖啡和老三样，然后转悠着，挺友善地打听 _他和_ _Henry_ 。Walt满嘴塞满了煎蛋，从嘴角含糊地挤出几句，严严实实地把她的话题全部挡了下去。她发出了一些失望的声音，然后在炉子那边鹰一样的打量Walt吃饭的样子，显得很满意。他喝了第二杯咖啡，然后问了其他人有没有过来吃饭，打包了三份食物，击退她的又一次尝试，摇摇晃晃地抱着外卖盒走出餐馆。

Walt先打开他这边的车门，所以一开始他没注意到。一直到他放好了外卖盒，发动了Bullet，才注意到副驾驶席那侧的车窗外面夹着的一张白纸，折叠起来了，巴掌大小。Walt重新下车，绕到副驾驶席去，拿在手里，对着阳光打开。

 ** _死基佬下地狱。_** 有人在上面很粗的马克笔写下，下面还用红色的笔划了两道下横线。

他攥紧拳头，纸张在他手指下蜷曲起来，不到一秒就被食指指甲刺破了。Walt抬起头，紧咬牙关，几乎伤到舌头，他的眼睛愤怒地四下梭巡，知道会一无所获。

明亮而灼热的夏日午后阳光下，街道上一片寂静，空无一人。

\--

他没和任何人说起这事儿，那天晚上他开车回去，Henry帮他卸下从杂货店买来的东西和Ruby给他的多余火腿，然后Walt站在冰箱前，看Henry煎咸肉。他们吃了饭，Henry起身洗碗的时候，他的手覆盖住Henry的手，隔着桌子倾身过去，吻了他的嘴唇。他闭着眼睛，但睁开眼的时候，看见Henry睁着眼。Henry保持着那个半站起来的姿势，一动不动，看着他，表情平静得几乎显得有些挑战的意味。所以他又做了一次，这次嘴唇紧紧地压住Henry的。

然后他坐下来，抬起眼，看着Henry。

“用这种方式来赞美我的厨艺未免也太过火了。”Henry说。

他停顿了一下，然后自顾自去洗碗了。

\--

虽然他依然一脸平静，但有一会儿，他看起来几乎有点慌张。

\--

感恩节快到的时候，市政厅要求阿布萨罗卡治安局去杜兰特小学做解说。Henry对这个主意很不感兴趣，Branch显然有同感，因为他们站在最后一排，双手环抱着胸膛，表情看起来可怕地相似。Walt拿不准他更讨厌他们中间的哪一个，所以他只是继续站在礼堂讲台前，面对着二十个小学生（一半一脸百无聊赖，一半一脸讥讽），结结巴巴地背诵演讲稿。Branch应该考虑一下为什么他想要这份工作。Vic在大门附近，看起来要么是觉得自己迫切地需要上厕所，要么是想要忍住歇斯底里的狂笑。Walt不引人注意地对她表示无声的谴责，Ruby对他不赞许地摇头， _所以这又是他的错。_

他琢磨翻白眼是否属于演讲礼仪。

很有可能不是。

“你看起来就像是枪口下的兔子。”大约半个小时后，Henry说。

他们侧身让到一边，让Vic出去。Walt瞪了她一眼，试图威吓她掩饰脸上的笑容。没什么效果。

“你不是有份工作要做吗？”Walt回答。“我听说你最近经常不开门。”

他们沉默而严肃滴用眼神互相攻击了一会儿，然后Walt一巴掌拍到Henry背上，满意地看着他摇晃了一下，躲开Henry对他靴子的轻轻一踢。Walt继续朝前走，双手贴着大腿，仰头看着天空，一片深沉的湛蓝色，云层如同一床巨大的被子铺垫开来，柔软而白净。秋日最后的辰光落到他脸上，他感觉温暖而平静。

到了停车场的时候，大部分家长都已经带着那些明显厌烦得要死、迫不及待要在连锁快餐店折磨服务员的小孩们离开了。Walt默默地想着Cady这个年纪是什么样子，他可以肯定她从来没要求过Playstation或者Wii。他带着一点古怪的骄傲，在外套口袋里继续寻找车钥匙。 _我的女儿是法学院毕业的。_

Henry说了几句什么，Walt没仔细听，所以他转过眼的时候，才注意到有个高个子男人朝他走来。

Walt眯起眼睛，觉得自己知道他的名字。可能是Brown家的某个亲戚。他看起来大约是Omar的年纪，也许年长几岁，戴着顶怪模怪样的斯泰森帽。高个子在Walt面前停住了，用手按了一下帽子表示问候。Walt点了点头。

可能是Brown家亲戚的这一位个子高大，深色头发，方正的脸庞，皮带扣大得像是汽车轮毂，一双浅蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着Walt。

“治安官。”他说。“我听到你在里面说的了。”

“知道有人听真好。我花了差不多一个星期背诵，大学毕业后就没干过这件事了。”Walt回头看Henry一眼，指望他会讽刺自己。但Henry的脸庞上有什么东西显得稍微有些防备。

Walt稍稍皱起眉毛，也提起神来。

“抱歉我的鲁莽，请问你是？这是我的朋友，Henry Standing Bear。你知道的，Red Pony的老板。”他说。

“不奇怪。我是Pete，Travis的表弟。我一般都在丹佛那边，很少回来，但我孩子——最小的那个，Billy，在这里读书。他妈妈住这里。”他伸出一只手，和Walt握了一下手，然后微笑起来。

是有什么东西不对劲，Walt后颈上有种奇怪的紧绷感，但他还没有完全明白到底是为什么。

“恩，治安官，我能叫你Walter吗？”Peter笑了一下，长期在外面经受风霜的那种粗犷笑容。

“每个人都叫他Walt。”Henry说，声音平静而从容。“或者Longmire。”

“——Walter，我大部分时间都在丹佛那边做钻井工。你知道的，我们家没几个念完高中的。你知道以前的日子是怎么样。”Peter Brown停顿了一下，眼睛依然盯着Walt的脸。“我只有放假的时候才能回来，还得不加班。你知道。怀俄明外，那些地方——那些城市，现在一团糟。我很高兴我的孩子在这里念书。我的意思是，怀俄明人才知道传统是什么意思，对吧？我知道你明白。传统和荣誉才是可靠的。不是现在那些电视里的垃圾，废话。那些都是——”

他的目光直直地盯着Walt，Walt终于意识到有什么不对劲了。

那不是愤怒，更像是一种尴尬， _你怎么敢_ 。他呼吸了几次，无声地盯住Peter。

“——我觉得，保持一种文化上的认同感是很重要的。就像你说的那样，没有道德，我们就和 _野蛮人_ 没什么两样了。”Peter微笑起来。“我希望你能——”

Henry抓住他的肩膀前，Walt都没意识到自己在沉思什么。

“和你聊天非常有启发，但我们有急事。”Henry的声音在离他不远的地方，还是那么平静，他几乎都感觉到惊讶了。然后他缓慢地点了一下头，在他能张嘴前，Henry把他扭向另外一个方向，掏出车钥匙，打开车门。

他嘴唇紧闭，愤怒而且胸膛里满是一种冷酷的感觉。

Henry的食指和中指几乎无意识地轻抚着他的后脑勺和脖子连接的地方。

“听着，Walter，我听说 _这件事_ 了。我不敢相信，也不会相信这是真的。因为你这样的一个男人——一个 _正派男人_ ，是绝对不会放弃道德标准的。”第一次，Peter的眼神从Walt的脸上移开了，但却依然没有碰到Henry的脸。“我明白的，你帮助一些人，其他人不明白，会把这种赠与理解为其他的。”

他温暖地笑了一下，然后他伸出一只手，像是想拍Walt的肩膀。

Walt缓慢地举起手。

Henry抓住了他的手腕。

Peter像是触电一样猛地甩开手，然后笑了一下，很有礼貌。他点头，重新按了一下帽子。

“抱歉。”他说，然后转身走开了。

Henry堵住了他全部的路，所以Walt只是坐在驾驶席里，盯着方向盘。

沉默里，他们各自想着心事，至少Walt是这样的。

“你要和我打一架吗？”Henry说，背对着他。

“不。”大约一分钟后，他闷声闷气地回答。

Henry点了点头，然后把车钥匙扔给他，关上他那边的车门。

“你是想扭断他的手？”Henry说。

Walt没回答。

“你记得四年后，你还有个选举吗？”

“Vic可以参加。”

“你的意思是，你要让她独自去面对怀俄明第一个女治安官竞选？”

Walt咬住脸颊内部，十分明白Henry在做什么，但他不会让Henry这么容易就赢了。

“你连句话都不说！”他说。

“要是我对每个踏进Red Pony的 _改良种族主义者_ 都进行思想教育，很快我就会上电视了。因为那将会是一个全新的吉尼斯世界记录，一个人一辈子能说多少话的极限刷新。而且现在根本不是你在说话。”Henry停顿了一下。“我们要在这个停车场里坐上一整天吗？”

Henry的嘴唇紧闭，但眼睛里却露出关切的神情。他又在做着他常做的那些事；安抚和平息，沉默地守望着他。

仿佛受伤的是Walt。

Walt低下头，他猛地用掌心拍了一下方向盘，震得手掌生疼。

然后他发动了车子。在沉默里，开出了停车场。

一地厚厚的落叶飞舞起来。透过车前窗，Walt可以看见它们如同一阵小小的浪潮拍上了Bullet，飘飞着，随着微风在湛蓝的天空下旋转。

然后掉在地上，被车轮碾碎。

\--

一整晚他都没睡好。Henry倒是睡得挺好，无知无觉地翻来翻去，先是胳膊肘抵着Walt的肋骨，然后脚后跟蹬着他的膝盖弯。在梦境和醒来的某个间隔里，Walt隐约觉得他们又回到了Henry家老房子阁楼上的卧室里。青春期开始前，他去Henry家玩的时候，到了晚上，他们总是挤在Henry的窄床上。一整晚总有人一翻身，就砰得一声摔地板上，整个屋子都能听见。Henry还喜欢睡到一半就一拳打在他脸上，或者肋骨上，或者肚子上；要不就是突然认定Walt是个大型枕头，从腋下抱着他不肯放开，瘦巴巴而坚硬的肩膀勒得他根本没法睡。Henry身上总是散发着阳光、汗水、肥皂和巧克力的气味，身体总是像是一团火，仿佛迫不及待地想要长大成人。

那感觉上像是很久以前的事情了。

_十八岁后，他们还这么做过吗？_

他不记得了。

Walt的大多数梦境都繁复而短促，内容混乱而让人觉得不安。他反复地醒来，盯着天花板，眼睛发干，嘴里有股过气可乐一样的味道。每次醒来后，他都重新尝试寻找一个舒服的姿势。但反反复复地实验后，每一个姿势都有缺陷，都有什么地方不对劲，枕头的高度不对，毯子不能团成一个完美的形状，他身上总有地方发痒。

最后，他趴在自己那一边，一只手塞到枕头下面，脸贴着毯子，身体蜷缩成一个很奇怪的形状，离Henry远远的。

Henry的身体现在已经不再有那种几乎显得不正常的热度了，不再像是少年时那样一刻也停不下来，相反， _他的身体……_

Walt停下了这个念头。

他盯着墙壁，半睡半醒间，发现自己心里有一丝模糊的恐惧。

\--

_万一我做的每一件事都是错的呢？_

\--

Walt醒来的时候口干舌燥，木然地睁着眼睛。

他的脑袋像被人用铁锤耐心地锤锤打打了几个小时，Walt晕眩地瞪着天花板，然后缓慢地闭上眼睛，耳朵里满是梦境缓慢从身体里褪去的嗡嗡声。他花了好几分钟，才意识到自己在哪里。

阳光落在他脸上，他看着卧室打开的门。客厅里充满了阳光，反射在粗糙的原木墙壁和地板上，纯粹而浑厚的金色充盈满了每一英寸空气。从床上望去，整个房间仿佛一个巨大的游泳池，只是每一加仑水都是阳光。

Walt翻身坐起来，他全身僵硬，脖子威胁着一些模糊不清的内容，从锁骨到肚皮，都是半干涸的汗水，毛发都黏在了皮肤上。他扯掉裹着大腿的毯子，喘出一口气，直愣愣地看了一会儿墙壁，脑袋依然一片空白。

他揉了揉脸，翻身下床，朝浴室走去。

Walt刷牙，洗脸，看着镜子里清晨梦境一样的光线，记得他做了一个梦，但不记得到底是什么内容了。

只记得那是个混乱的梦。

洗完澡后Walt再次感觉像人类了，于是一边松动着全身关节，一边走到厨房里。他心不在焉地挠后颈，第一次注意到屋子里为什么这么安静，或者说屋子里到底少了点什么。墙上的钟显示上午十点，Henry不在屋里。

他停顿了一下，检视了一下整个小屋，最后，他耸了耸肩，走到冰箱前，想拿出牛奶，或者啤酒，取决于他先看到什么。

 _去镇里了。_ 冰箱上贴着一张纸条。 _冰箱里有薄煎饼，热一下就可以吃了。_

过了一会儿，Walt才意识到，不知道为什么，他一直屏着呼吸。

他用炉子加热煎饼，看着热气顺着窗户消失在寂寥的室外空气里。大部分窗户都开着，屋子里充满了落叶和枯萎的干草气息，秋天的微风从落基山脉那边徐徐吹来，带着一丝凉意，但并不刺骨；这风是轻柔的。他在橱柜里找出盘子，把煎饼摊进去，然后找出黄油和枫糖浆。他考虑了一下，再次打开冰箱，拿出一盒Ben & Jerry巧克力香草冰淇淋，盛了两勺到煎饼上。Walt端起盘子，另外一只手拿着一罐Rainier，走到客厅里，在沙发上坐下。

半融化的冰淇淋顺着金黄色的煎饼向下流淌，黏在了他的嘴唇上，但他依然慢慢地吃。叉子有些油腻，他的手指几乎握不太稳，但他不在意。

他喝了一口啤酒，抬起眼，顺着窗户向外看去。阳光聚在玻璃上，好像整个世界都隔着一层浅金色的太妃糖包装纸，仿佛一张挂在尘封的房间里、被遗忘多年的画，等待着，十分孤独。

这感觉有些奇怪，这几年来他都是独自一人住着，而现在，屋子突然显得空旷了。

他想着怀俄明、杜兰特、茫茫群山里的牧羊人们的帐篷和拖车，想着星期四要去杜兰特老人之家和Lucian下棋，他想着丹佛、费城、美国地图上的其他神秘地方，想着皮卡车、野马群和狗。

他想着印第安人。

\--

Walt觉得自己劈完柴后大概是在沙发上睡着了，因为他醒来的时候，发现自己躺在沙发上，身上盖着一张毯子。

Henry站在他身前，两只手耷拉在大腿旁，从高处打量着他。

“起来。”Henry说，用膝盖轻轻地推了推他的身侧。

“我不能，我已经死了。”他闭上眼睛，缓慢地说。

“你有十分钟，我把你的行李收拾好了。”

Walt睁开眼睛。

“什么？”他一只胳膊撑住沙发，隔着客厅看向Henry。

“你不是死了吗？”卧室里传来一声平板的建议。

真是邪恶。Walt断定，而且他没有得到他想要的答案。他打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰爬起来，又一次听见浑身关节作响。Walt偏过头，客厅里光线黯淡，大门开着，大概已经快五点了。

“我的行李？”他又问了一次。

Henry还是没回答。在Walt挣扎着要不要去卧室看看的时候，Henry走了出来，手里提着两个行李包，迎着他疑惑的眼神，Henry走到他面前，把其中一个扔到Walt的脚旁边。

“我们去夏延。”他说。

\--

关于Henry，有一件事你需要知道。

他从不径直奔向他想要的东西，不，Henry会回避，绕圈，然后不知不觉就达到了目的。而当他的目标实在过于庞大复杂的时候，Henry等待。Henry平心静气，不发一言地等待。他会坐在河边，默默地等着，带着十足的耐心，一直到他的目标顺着河水飘下来。或者他的目标的尸体。没什么区别，事实上。

所以，他很少解释他在做的事情。

Walt很早就学会了不要和他抗议或者讨价还价，一般都没什么结果，还很容易被绕进去。所以不到半个小时后，他发现他们坐在Henry的59年雷鸟车Lola里。或者准确地说，Henry坐在驾驶席上，他坐在副驾驶席上，默默地琢磨着用食指在车窗上写‘救命，我被绑架了’能不能改变局面。多半不能。而且Henry很有可能会因为他弄脏了Lola而把他绑起来扔到后座上去。

后座上堆满了各种牛皮纸包，Henry甚至还把放在Red Pony办公室里的一个迷你小冰柜拿了过来。显然他去镇上买了不少东西。但无论Walt怎么问，Henry都无视他。

“我应该打电话报警吗？”Walt半心半意地抗议。

“针对什么犯罪行为？”

“据可靠消息，某不明印第安男子绑架了本地一位深受敬爱、德高望重的治安官，嫌疑人拒绝透露他的动机以及下一步行动。值班警员认为……”他停顿了了一下，感觉舌头突然变得笨拙而僵硬，而俏皮话显得不那么合适。

Henry直视着前方，继续开着车，然后他一只手掌握着方向盘，另外一只手在外套口袋里寻找什么。过了一会儿，他把一把奶糖塞到Walt鼻子下。

Walt挑了两颗，剥掉糖纸，塞进嘴里。

他看着车窗外面，天已经开始黑了，他们开过Red Pony，停车场上一片空旷，Henry的酒吧大概是镇上唯一一个没做任何装饰的。奶糖在他牙齿之间黏住了，Walt预见到了一个凌晨困在州际公路边的餐馆喝咖啡的未来，很可能会发生在大约三个小时后。

他决定如果他一定会被绑架到夏延去，那么他至少可以拒绝和Henry说话。

“我们为什么要去夏延？”Walt说。

一个停顿。

“庆祝你的节日。”

“你又不过感恩节。”

“我说的是，庆祝你的节日。”

他还想再说点什么，但Henry脸上的某种神色阻止了他。

所以Walt只是继续嚼着奶糖，牙齿被半融化的糖黏住了，带着薄荷气息的甜味弥漫在他嘴里。他的腮帮子感觉疼了起来。

他盯着车窗外的平原，第一百万次，希望他的大脑里有个按钮，只要按下去，就不会再感觉到他感觉到的任何东西。

无论那是什么。

\--

这一定是真的，应该是真的，因为他感觉那么真。

\--

但他却不知道应该怎么做。

\--

时间到十二点的时候，Henry把车停到了路边。Walt抱怨他们会被连环杀手盯上，最后出现在落基山的某个角落里。Henry无视他，自顾自从后备箱里找出两床毯子。Walt决定自己已经厌倦了彻底被无视，所以他把帽子拉到鼻梁上方，双手环抱在胸前，一直到Henry把毯子扔到他身上。

“把你那边的车窗关上。”Henry说。

Walt没动弹。

沉默的几秒钟过去后，他感觉到Henry无声无息地俯身压到他身上，一只手按着他的大腿，胳膊肘几乎把他的帽子撞下来。Walt差点跳了起来，然后听到Henry摇动车窗手柄的声音，玻璃慢慢地合上了。密封的寂静充满了车里。

Henry还是半俯身覆在他身上。

帽子内侧的边缘压着Walt的鼻梁，他使劲地闭住眼睛。

“晚上会很冷。”Henry轻声说。

然后他退开去。

Henry的一只手突然抓住Walt的肩膀，食指细细地拂过Walt后颈上的皮肤和汗毛，他一声不吭，但也没动弹。而如果Walt的皮肤上突然因为紧张和一种莫名的不稳定感爆起了鸡皮疙瘩，那他也希望Henry没有注意到。

大约一分钟后，Henry收回了手。

“如果觉得冷，就说一声。”驾驶席那边传来一声沉闷的声音。

车门关上了。

\--

天亮后他们又开了两个小时，沉默里，Walt嚼着口香糖，试着用手指梳理头发。Henry看起来奇怪地轻快，他感到有些嫉妒。

“你应该好好收拾一下你的头发。”他沉闷地说。

“我的头发没问题。”一个停顿，Henry从侧面打量了他一眼。“你看起来糟透了。”

“我是一起可怕犯罪的受害人，八成看起来不像早晨的玫瑰。”

他们停顿了一下，承认这个修辞手法有点太过头了。Walt缓慢地嚼着口香糖，看着窗外，他的脖子僵硬，又一件提醒他随时随地都可以睡的时代已经过去了的事情。他两只手垂在膝盖之间，凝视着远处的群山。朝阳还在山后，但浅浅的、薄荷糖色的天空东方已经充满了光芒。这是一个晴天。

“我们今天有东西可以吃吗？”他最后说。

\--

他们有很多东西可以吃。

快到夏延的时候，Henry把Lola停到车库里，换了一辆租来的SUV。Walt帮他把后座上的东西搬到SUV上，他处心积虑地试图透过牛皮包装纸朝里面看，但不知道为什么，Henry总能发现他的企图，所以他一直没能得手。他们继续开车，一直到快到国家公园，Henry才改了方向，从小道抄了近路。最后他们到了一个看起来像是夏季度假别墅的木屋前。Walt坐在副驾驶席上，带着询问的目光看Henry。

Henry在木屋前停好车，然后稍微偏了一下头，眼神变得温和了起来。

“一个熟人借给我的。”他说。

接着，Walt发现自己不得不再次把后座上那些东西搬到木屋走廊上。他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，Henry看了一眼他的成果，又叫他把东西搬到厨房里去。

Walt十分理智地闭上了嘴。

他俩合力打扫了卫生，Walt爬到屋顶上通烟囱，Henry站在小屋前，双手叉着腰抬头打量他。

有一会儿，Henry站在一大堆落叶里，仰着脸，表情难以阅读，看起来像是想说点什么。

但无论他想说什么，他最后都没说。

草原上的风确实很大，让Walt想起站在加州的风力发电站的巨型风车附近的感觉。Henry在厨房里整理他们带来的东西，大多数都是蔬菜，一整只火鸡，许多甜薯和玉米，几盒分割好的肉类。在他能说什么前，Walt发现自己到了走廊上，手里拿着一张小凳子，一个桶，甜薯，以及一把小刀。

这里面肯定有什么原因，但他不知道自己是否愿意去琢磨。

Walt坐在那里，看着风拂过长长的野牛草，沉默地削甜薯皮。厨房里传来一些叮叮当当的声音，日头已经快到中天了，光线斜照下来，落在他靴子前不远的地方。视线所及之处，草原像是一张巨大的拼花地毯，颜色向着深处逐渐变深。草丛随着风的方向一层层地起伏，仿佛一把无形的巨大梳子梳过棋盘里的流沙，风声在他耳边显得柔和而清晰。

他削了半个小时甜薯；提着桶子回到厨房的时候，Walt满是甜薯汁液的手里又被塞进了一桶土豆，他认命了。但一个停顿后，桶子被拿走了。他在水龙头下洗了手，然后桶子又回来了。他回到之前的位置，继续沉默地削土豆。然后是玉米。然后是南瓜。

干草被太阳烤热了，发出一股甜甜的香气。Walt昏昏欲睡，不自觉地觉得身体松弛了下来，他睡眼惺忪，看着远处，琢磨草原的尽头在哪里，好奇要到什么地方才能看到电线塔。

在他背后不远处，Henry在厨房里哼哼着Girl From North Country。

\--

几分钟后，他唱到She once was a true love of mine的时候，一个停顿，然后自顾自地唱起了Scarborough Fair。

这里面有什么不对劲。

但Walt的注意力很快就转移了，因为Henry在Simon和Garfunkel的唱段之间灵活地换来换去。他发现自己脑子里出现了一个清楚的画面：Henry在厨房里转悠，检查锅子，检查烤炉，切洋葱，切面包丁，然后蹦出一句歌词。这不是幻觉。因为厨房里的歌声正在越来越神出鬼没，就像荒原上的兔子。

他想不起用胶布贴住人的嘴在夏延算不算犯法了。

过了一会儿，二重唱段落结束了。

Walt用干净的手把帽子从耳朵上推上去，松了一口气。

一个漫长的停顿。

Henry开始唱Moon River了。

\--

而且用的是Scarborough Fair的调子。

\--

_该死。_

\--

Henry快到下午的时候搞定了卫星电视，他们审视了一会儿，Walt发现无论Henry的熟人是谁，他/她显然订购了HBO，AMD，Star TV，Showtime，Bravo！，Network，唯独没有ESPN。他琢磨这是否能反应某种性格。但在Henry跃跃欲试地准备看看Showtime在放什么之前，Walt巧妙地藏起了遥控器。他藏匿的技巧过于高超，半个小时后，他发现自己也找不着了了。所以，他们不得不在Bravo的背景音乐声和时不时的‘加油！姑娘’里继续干活。

午餐他们吃了Henry做的意大利面搭配松露煎蛋卷，Henry切了一半不知道从哪儿来的蜜瓜做甜点，放上了几片火腿。Walt看着Henry，严肃地表示他是不会吃那个的。大约一分钟后，一如既往地，他吃了。

Henry让他吃掉了大部分火腿，或者说，几乎全部。

“你哪天应该试试水牛奶酪。”Henry说，继续吃他那份意大利面。

“从我的尸体上跨过去吧。”他表示。

虽然Henry低着头，但Walt不知道为什么感觉他眯起了眼睛。

他叮嘱自己，等会儿记得检查晚餐里到底都有些什么。

“是的，你得防着点那些坏男人，姐们。”Bravo里传来一个赞许的声音。

一整个下午，Walt都在面对一场可怕的斗争。他在小屋外转悠了一会儿，最后回到屋子里，迎面而来的是电视屏幕里的一个打扮得十分朴素的男人，正在抱怨他不欣赏某个Linda的态度，‘说真的，她彻头彻尾地觉得她比我们之间任何一个人都好’，Henry坐在电视前的一张椅子上，显然正在一边搅拌什么，一边盯着屏幕，戴着老花镜，全神贯注。Walt转悠了一会儿，看向厨房：那边还在散发出炖牛肉和南瓜派的香气，他试图寻找一个借口，但失败了。

“你不是还有些洋葱需要切吗？”Walt说。

“切好了。”

“你不需要去检查一下火鸡吗？”

“五分钟前检查过。”

“Linda还撑得住吗？”

“她还不错，但其他人应该让她歇口气。”

“你知道自己在看Bravo吗？”

“恩。”

“ _真人秀。_ ”

“厨房里还有桶土豆需要你去处理。”

Walt考虑了一下他想说的和可以说的。

然后他去厨房寻找土豆了。

他帮着切了大部分洋葱（Henry撒谎了）以及更多的甘蓝，然后在Henry的监视下给炸鸡裹调味料。Henry用大勺子搅拌炖牛肉，然后把切好的洋葱、芹菜、胡萝卜和土豆加了进去。他盖上了盖子，但浓郁而温暖的牛肉汤气息充满在厨房里。然后Henry用小勺子盛了一点搅拌碗里的巧克力面糊让Walt尝，他表示数量不够无法判断，也许应该增加一点样本。Henry无视他，自顾自地继续做南方炸鸡。Walt继续切洋葱，嘟嘟囔囔地暗示了一会儿Henry给他喂了多少沙门氏菌。他说得绘声绘色，忘情之间，用手擦了擦眼睛。

他花了五分钟在水龙头下冲洗。

之后Walt撤退到了客厅里，依然没找到遥控器，他瞪着Bravo，试着研究电视机上有没有静音键。随着窗外光线变得深沉，厨房里的香气变得越来越丰富，Walt从客厅向厨房看去，只能看见一只靴子和一点肩膀。时不时地，Henry会完全消失在他的视线范围外。他假装对Top Chef的重播很感兴趣，而且默默地希望那个做培根裹苹果的厨师能赢。每过几分钟，Henry用勺子盛着或者用叉子叉着什么东西，走出来，要他尝一尝。南方炸鸡不错，土豆沙拉需要更多黄油和牛奶（Henry无视他），Walt要求Henry给他一些法式甜甜圈（他看见Henry做好了，现在正在滤网安全上滤油），但Henry说那会坏了他的晚餐胃口，拒绝了他。

“你可以吃卷心菜沙拉。”Henry说，若有所思的。

他纳闷Top Chef的厨师们的家人们在现实里都吃些什么。

几分钟后，Henry给了他一个盘子，他看了一眼。

他觉得Top Chef的家人们对加奶油酱的玉米面包大概也没什么意见。

“再说一次，我们为什么要吃这么多南方菜？”Walt说，对着厨房。

沉默。

“我们能做玉米热狗吗？”他提高了一点声音，加入了一点讨好。

“我们不能。”

“你可以的。”

“我可以，但我不愿意。”

“比赛日的时候你可没说不。”

“比赛日的时候你也比现在讨人喜欢多了。”

“你只在我不穿衣服的时候喜欢我。”

糟烂的俏皮话，Walt迅速地意识到。他假装盯着电视。

Henry什么也没说。

快到六点的时候，Walt关了电视，开始布置餐桌。小屋客厅里的餐桌是一张宽大的农家桌，一盏节能灯挂在上方。他没开灯，借着傍晚的光线，把盘子和刀叉放好。然后去厨房把已经做好了的菜端出来。先是一深碟子南方炸鸡，然后是一盘法式甜甜圈，他偷吃了一片，默默地赞赏了一下。

布置好后，Walt站到一边，检视了一分钟自己的成果。

然后他的眉毛皱了起来，盯着桌子。

考虑了一会儿后，他走过去，把两个面对面的盘子和刀叉挪到了同一边，面对着电视。

接着Walt去厨房端沙拉钵，把卷心菜、甘蓝、芝麻菜混合沙拉放在炸鸡旁，土豆沙拉放在法式甜甜圈旁。Henry叫了他一声，他进厨房，端起装着烤羊肉的盘子，看着Henry检查烤箱里的派盘。Henry蹲着，只露出了一个后脑勺。

有一会儿Walt想说点什么，但那一瞬间过去了。

他什么都没说。

开始黯淡了的阳光透过窗户落在桌子上，反射过玻璃水杯，在墙壁上投下一个巨大的明亮光圈，轻轻地摇晃着。

他侧着脸盯着，不知道为什么，感到些许感伤。

半个小时后一切都布置好了，Walt站在沙发旁，打量桌子，他没费心去那个看起来像是杂物间的房间找桌布，但看起来还好。Henry没烤面包，他把买来的面包装进Henry找到的一个篮子里，放在最边上，靠着一桌感恩节晚餐。炖牛肉汤，烤羊肉，甜薯饼，卷心菜沙拉，土豆沙拉，炸鸡，奶油南瓜派，法式甜甜圈，中间是一大片空白，等待着火鸡。有一会儿，Walt有一种模糊的感觉，就好像他休息日在家里忙碌了一天，正在等待有人下班后从外面草原上的小径回来，向他走来。

这看起来就像是任何一个普通家庭的感恩节餐桌，除了他们这个小小的家庭没有任何地方是普通的。

他把衬衫袖子放下来，看向窗外，突然感到无所适从。

地平线上，最后一点夕阳缩成了硬币大小的一点光点，小屋里突然满是投下的幽影。夜色仿佛一张磨损了的毯子，被抖开来，然后温柔而缓慢地盖上。草原一片黑暗，四下寂静。金星在淡蓝色的地平线上闪烁着，但其他星星还没有出来。好像所有东西都在屏息以待，等待什么事情发生。

Walt缓慢地呼吸，等待了一分钟。

然后把两个盘子和刀叉放到了面对面的位置。

“来把火鸡端出来。”Henry在厨房里说。“把你的手从盘子上挪开。”

\--

甜食是熔岩巧克力蛋糕，Henry端出来的时候在上面放了几片薄荷叶，不知道从哪儿来的。Walt吃完火鸡后，本来已经进入了一种舒适的半昏迷状态，解开了皮带扣瘫坐在椅子里。现在，他盯着盘子，深深地感到心有余而力不足。

Henry已经切开了他自己的那份，正在悠闲地舔了舔切口。注意到Walt的视线，他抬起头，打量Walt，清清楚楚地就是在评头论足。

“你的巧克力快要流到盘子外面了。”Walt指出。

Henry只是盯着他。

然后，缓慢地把一块叉子上的蛋糕送到嘴里。

然后，又叉了一块。

这是一场男性气概的战斗，这么说。

于是，Walt深深地吸进了一口气。

他又解开了一个皮带扣。

\--

他不应该吃的。

但那尝起来真的太棒了。

\--

即使是两个小时的昏睡也值得。

\--

Walt醒来的时候，嘴里依然全是巧克力的味道。他眨了眨眼，客厅的灯都关了，只留了一盏台灯。厨房的灯还亮着。Walt缓慢地站起来，感觉自己就像一艘超过荷载的蒸汽邮轮，正在徐徐地驶过地板。

他喘出一口气，感到些许自豪。

厨房里打扫得干干净净，但没有人。相连着的浴室门半开着，在他试图调整方向回到客厅里的时候，一只手推开了浴室门。Henry走了出来，带着蒸汽，穿着一件旧T恤和短裤，另外一只手拿着毛巾，黑色的头发湿漉漉地垂在眼睛前面。

但很快，借助着厨房的光线，他看见了其间夹杂着的白发。

Henry抬起头，看了Walt一眼，然后点了点头。把头发拨到后面。

“浴盆准备好了。”Henry说。

他自顾自地走向冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒，然后把毛巾扔给Walt。

“没有多余的毛巾吗？”Walt抱怨。

Henry耸了耸肩，“你睡过去了，所以你得用湿毛巾。”他表示，拧开了啤酒拉环，仰起头喝了一口，喉结顺着脖子滚动，然后用手背抹了抹嘴，再次把垂落的头发拨回去。

他用一只光着的脚带上冰箱门，转过身，从Walt身边走过去。

一直到Walt听到卧室里的灯打开了，厨房里闻起来还是很像Henry。

不知道为什么，他的脸颊有点发烫。

Walt用拳头抵住鼻子，侧过身去，看了一眼卧室。

然后他抓住毛巾，走向浴室。

回到客厅的时候，Walt检查了门窗，然后测试了一下。再次向卧室走去的时候，他听见外面传来一声远远的吠叫，说不上是狼还是其他什么。他站住不动，继续擦头发，仔细地听了一会儿，但一切又恢复了寂静，外面草丛里响起了稀稀疏疏的虫鸣。

Walt把毛巾拿在手里，走到窗前，看向远处。

星星已经都出来了。夜空变得澄澈而遥远，像是一个上了色的巨大玻璃碗，一丝一丝的深色云彩环绕着内壁。地面依然黑暗，但夜空里散发着柔和的光。

在不远的地方，仿声鸟叫了两声，仿佛在空旷的溜冰场吹口哨一样飘渺。

已经开始变冷的水顺着耳朵后面和鬓角流淌到他的脖子上，Walt缓慢地呼吸，看着外面那个笼罩在星星银色光芒里的世界。

感觉上，他可能正在月球上，想搞明白面朝哪个方向才能看到地球。

_在外太空里，地球看起来真的是蓝色的吗？巴兹光年船长。_

卧室的门没关，灯开着。Walt把毛巾搭在肩膀上，走了进去。

Henry占据了一边，正在读一本平装书。Walt又擦了擦头发，然后把毛巾留在衣帽架上。他用手指草草地梳理了一下头发，检查了一下卧室窗户，然后在床边上坐下。有什么东西卡在他喉咙里，就像是胃液逆流，就像是一种奇怪的又发冷又发热的感觉。Walt不安地动了动肩膀，然后翻过身，在床上躺下。

“Henry。”他说。

“什么？”

他想了大约半分钟，然后摇了摇头。

“想喝啤酒自己去厨房拿。”Henry说，依然盯着书。

“你带了多少本书？”

“四五本，在客厅的箱子里。”

“好吧。”

“你想睡觉了吗？”Henry放下书，摘下眼镜，看着他。

“恩。”

Walt的双手放在大腿两侧，突然间清楚地意识到自己在做什么。模模糊糊地，一种恐惧浮现了出来。我到底是在哪里？我到底是在做什么？我是怎么走到这一步的？他知道答案，但却不知道它们到底都代表了什么。

Henry伸手关了台灯，把毯子拽向他那边。

两次呼吸之后，Walt发现自己不知道怎么地平静了下来。他闻着不远处的毯子上的灰尘气味，以及皮肤上的香皂气味。他发现自己不知道为什么紧张得厉害，但却一点也没有出汗。

他感觉像是呆在一个黑暗而温暖的角落里，被遗忘了，很安全。

Walt闭上眼睛，使劲地想着发生过的所有事情。但它们在他脑子里奔驰而过的速度都太快了，而即使他能抓住只言片语，他想到的也不足以向他解释这一切的来龙去脉和确切意义。

他转过脸，看着Henry。

Henry的眼睛在黑暗里缓慢地眨着，看着他，平静而有一点慌乱。

他感觉到了他的紧张，Walt意识到。但他不能确定。他的手握成拳头，然后又松开，然后又握成拳头。然后他松开拳头，感觉牙齿咬住了脸颊内部。他使劲地想着。但是这不够。他想不到足够好的话去形容他的感受。为什么人们要讨论自己的感受？Walt推开这个念头，只是顽固地、执着地去抓住他脑海里存在着的词语和句子。

因为他感觉到的就像是一片大海，手指却无法捧起哪怕最细微的浪花。

“我……”他说。

我不明白。他想说。

“我……”他又试了一次。

我想要——他想说。

“这个。”Walt最后说。声音听起来不太像他自己，有些尖锐。所以他放慢了声音。“我正在试着去明白。”

这不完全是他想说的，而且他也不知道自己到底想说什么。但是他努力地想了一会儿，想着发生过的事情，做过的，说过的，想要找出一点预兆，一点线索。但是不，他从未知晓，而现在，他也许明白了一些。

在这一分钟里，沉默之间，Walt的嘴唇因为紧张而绷紧，然后放松了。

四十年的时间过去后，一些事情可以发生，一些事情依然可以发生。

时间在这其中起了作用，但还有一些东西，一些其他什么更重要的东西，他还不是真的很明白，但他不想放开。

Walt伸出一只手，放在Henry脖子上，食指轻轻地抚摸颈侧的皮肤，感觉下面颈动脉的有力搏动。

“我这样做可以吗？”他说。

Henry的脸庞一开始是空白的，眼睛有点太圆睁，仿佛在等待着什么，但又不能确定自己是否想知道。然后突然地，Henry脸上的阴影移动了，他微笑起来。一个很小的微笑，但却温暖而明确。

“好吧。”Henry说。

过了一会儿，Walt开始摸索他身体上其他的地方，透过毯子，小心翼翼。他的手指触碰Henry的肩膀和身体一侧。他掀开毯子，抓住Henry的胳膊，隔着T恤，他的拇指和食指按住坚硬如铁的肌肉，Henry的皮肤温度很高，像是预热过的烤箱。他的拇指蜷曲起来，紧紧地贴着Henry手臂的内侧，然后向下滑，在他手腕那里摩挲着。

Henry发出一种轻微的声音，他凑过来，亲吻Walt的鼻梁，然后嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇，吻了下去。那只是一个很快、很轻的吻。然后，他的手指抚摸Walt的胸膛，食指指尖抵着肌肉，然后手在他的胸膛前摊开。Walt停顿了下来，好奇他会怎么做，嘴里全是一种醉酒一样的感觉。Henry的另外一只手拂过Walt的头发，吻了他的眼皮和耳朵。Walt的耳朵变得滚烫，他转过头去，因为尴尬和一种奇怪的安逸而觉得不知所措，但他的舌头好像贴在了口腔上方，发不出任何声音。他伸出手，手指穿过Henry的头发，落在Henry的肩膀上，感觉皮肤的温度；就好象某种测试。

然后Henry几乎大半个人都压在了Walt身上，他变得野了起来，大腿压住Walt的大腿，双手抓住他的肩膀。他的磨蹭和抚摸变得更加强硬，像是垃圾场里的野狗嬉戏，咬住尾巴，咬住后腿，看看对方能怎么反应。他的牙齿轻轻地咬住Walt的下颚和脖子，仿佛迫切地想要得到什么。Walt寻找他的手，但不知道怎么地，他总是快一点。有一会儿，Henry的脸在阴影里变得清晰起来，那副狼一样的样子又回来了，专注而有些危险。Walt既觉得好笑，又不知道为什么有些兴奋起来。

他们半玩闹地在床上推搡和扭打了一会儿，Henry把他翻到了正面，半骑在Walt身上，手在他的小腹上摊平。“我现在要做这个了。”Henry说，仿佛等待一个许可。但他没真的等待，他隔着内裤抓住Walt半勃起的阴茎，Walt惊讶地喘气出声，挣扎着想起身。但Henry不耐烦而轻松地用一只手把他按回原地，Henry缓慢而有力的搓揉了几下，Walt的腿蜷缩起来，窘迫地想要从短裤里挣扎出来。但Henry只是自顾自地做自己的事情，浪潮一样的感觉充满了他的小腹，Walt耳朵里有一种缓慢的、晕眩的声音，但他不介意。Henry的手指抚摸他的大腿根部，食指和拇指擦刮他的腹股沟，挑逗了一会儿，然后凑过来吻Walt的下颚和嘴角。Henry的呼吸里带着巧克力和南瓜的气息，眼睛灼灼地盯着他的，几乎让人感到害怕。所以Walt只是望了回去，晕眩而迫切地渴望着。Henry微笑起来。又一次攥住了他的勃起。

Walt用胳膊压住紧闭的眼睛，臀部缓慢地摇摆和戳刺，脸颊烫得他分不清到底是为了什么。他的眼皮后是点点金星，有什么坚硬的东西抵住他的大腿磨蹭。 _真是不害臊，_ _Henry_ _。_ Henry的手最终伸进他的内裤的时候，他叫出声来，那声音粗糙而野蛮，像是被绑在过山车里，又像是等待着什么，Walt整个身体深深地抵住床单，紧绷着，手指紧攥住床单，牙齿咬得格格作响，感觉到从脊椎尾部传来的电流一样的感觉，那如此甜美，那如此赤裸， _这真的能被允许吗？_ 但他没法去想了。

他只是坠了进去，听着自己的喘气。

Walt的手颤抖着伸下去，盲目地摸索着，找到了Henry的手指，停留在那里，感觉到黏糊的汗水和Henry的手背。他的脸汗湿得那么厉害，就像在哭泣。但Walt手指碰到的地方，Henry的手依然稳定而沉默，仿佛可以就这么一直继续下去，虽然Walt可以摸到他手上薄薄的一层汗水。 _你可以依赖我。_

一阵飓风一样的笑意从他胸膛深处冲了出来，Walt不可抑止地大笑起来，笑得上气不接下气。他其实几乎没发出声音，但他闭着眼睛，感觉笑声一直冲到了紧闭的眼皮后面。Walt笑得那么厉害，眼角都流出了泪水。有什么非常、非常悲哀的东西不见了，从他撕开的一个口子里飞走了。Henry的手抓着他的大腿，等待着。然后Henry凑过来，又吻了他。“你是个无可救药的白痴。”Henry说，他的声音温柔，但透着一些粗粝和急切。

他盯着Walt，嘴唇拂过Walt的嘴唇，鼻子拱了拱他的下颚，然后微笑起来。

Henry的手指按住了他的睾丸，那就是最后了。Walt颤抖了起来，全身紧绷得像一张弓，然后猛地松弛了下来，完事了。

他继续颤抖了一会儿，急促地呼吸，等待皮肤上那种窜着电火花的感觉过去。几分钟后，他舒出一口气来，用手抹了一把额头，全是汗水。

“这合法吗？”Walt说，声音依然哆嗦。

Henry的额头贴着他的胸膛，像是刚跑完了马拉松一样地喘气，所以没什么动静。Walt等待了一会儿，然后Henry动了一下，他抬起脸，看着Walt。

“这就是你全部要说的？ _这合法吗？_ ”

“不要模仿我说话。”

Walt考虑了一秒。

“我想——”他谨慎地说。

“闭嘴。”

“——这应该是合法的。”

Henry停顿了一下。

然后，他伸出一只手，缓慢地在Walt的短裤上抹了一下，然后又一下。

“告诉我你不是用的同一只手。”Walt说，声音平静而承认了现实。

“恩。”

然后他又擦了一下。

沉默了一会儿后，Walt等待着，想知道自己是不是会开始感觉到尴尬和羞愧，他等待，不急于一时。这是一件需要耐心的事情。但他只感到自己需要洗澡。

而且他希望自己的脸颊的温度能降下去，这一定不正常。

“Walt？”

“什么？”

“你可以先去洗澡。”

“好吧。”

“Walter？”

“什么？”

一个停顿。

“你还好吗？”Henry说。

Henry不问这个问题，他从不需要问。或者说，他从不在对自己充满信心的时候觉得需要问。

而现在他看着Walt，显然没那么确信。

Henry半坐着，用手挠了挠脖子，等待他的答案。

“我很好。”

他看着Henry的眼睛。

Henry看着他，然后点了点头。

“你呢？”

这个问题悬在那里，伴随着Henry胸膛的起伏。

“我很好。”他回答。

他转过脸去，像是在思索什么。然后Henry点了点头，缓慢，但是坚定。

“嗯。我很好。”他说。

“你应该去洗澡了。”大约十秒后，Henry补充，稍微转过身去。

“恩。”

沉默里，他等待着。

“谢谢你。”Henry说，端详着他。

在这样的黑暗里，很容易分不清Henry的年纪，因为阴影会抹去皱纹和白发，只留下轮廓和神情，他可能是二十岁，可能是三十多岁，也可能是现在的年纪。但Walt熟悉他脸庞上的每一根线条，记得它们的改变，虽然它们其实没什么特别大的变化。

依然平静、顽固、骄傲而充满了荣誉感。

这张脸，只是一直盯着他。

他想了大约三十秒。

“谢谢你。”他说。

Henry的嘴唇抿了起来，他的手握成拳头，轻轻地抵着Walt的胸膛。但他什么都没说，只是从下往上地看着Walt。然后Henry转过头去，躺回他那边，一只胳膊枕在脑后，脸庞平静而空白。Walt等待了一会儿，也躺了回去。他听着他们的呼吸声，听着寂静重新覆盖住了整个房间。黑暗漂浮在空气里，感觉好像走在深夜的圣莫妮卡海滩上，层层泛着白沫的浪潮在湿漉漉的沙砾上不断地划出涨潮线，然后又褪去，弥漫过他的身体。

“Ne mohotatse.”Henry说，一动不动。

Walt听着，不明白他说的任何一个词。

但他也不打算去问，没有必要。

“恩。”他说。“我知道。”

\--

他几乎从没谈过在山上到底发生了什么。Ruby每天给他送饭，十分含蓄地责怪他像个大脚野人一样冲上山，让每个人都担心得要死。“你不知道那些FBI做了什么！”她有点气愤地指出，“要是你在那里，你就会知道了！”

听起来很有道理。

Walt其实挺遗憾没能和FBI共事，但他足够识趣到不提这个话题。Bloomfield医生给了他一些软膏，每个人都叫他不要玩弄他的耳朵和手指尖。他拿不准到底能不能保住其中任何一个，所以Walt把注意力转移到了Henry身上，Henry的脸毫无疑问地会冻掉一层皮，这就是你不做任何面部防护就爬雪山的结果。想到这里，Walt发现自己很乐意和Henry分享这个结论，但不知道怎么地，每次他醒过来，护士、医生或者无论是谁在房间里，都会告诉他Henry刚刚离开， _你眨眼你就错过了。_ 次数一多，仿佛变成了某种你躲我猜的游戏。

总体来说，Walt的记忆断断续续。他记得Henry和Branch把他用绳子绑在Henry的马上，记得Henry用了什么绳索，又是怎么从腋下和大腿把他绑好；运送下山的时候，Walt记得Henry和他骑一匹马，他的后脑勺枕着Henry的肩膀，眼角余光里看到Henry的脸也冻成了斑驳的红色。但他的脑子里满是白色的暴风雪，满是记忆的碎片和模糊的幻觉， _这可能也是其中一个，_ Walt太想睡，所以他不再去想了。

Henry一直用手推搡他的肩膀，让他保持清醒。

虽然Henry的外套也被风雪所覆盖了，坚硬而且冻结，但他的怀里很温暖。

雪花落到了他的眼睛里，融化了，黏在他眨动的睫毛上。

之后的部分，Walt只隐约记得睁开眼，Cady的脸离他很近，然后转过脸去嚷嚷 _他醒了_ ，一只手伸向他的脸，然后又悬在那里，仿佛害怕碰触之下，他就会片片碎裂，她的脸上满是担忧、恐惧和恼怒， _看看你做了什么，爸爸。_ 从这部分开始，一切事情开始有点逻辑了，除了他隐约记得Vic坐在床边，耸着肩膀，看起来疲倦而瘦小，而当她注意到他的视线，先是一副目瞪口呆的样子，然后一边喊叫，一边用手背擦眼睛。Walt不能肯定这部分是不是真的，或者Vic会不会为了这个杀人灭口。所以他没仔细去想。

他失去了时间感，反反复复醒了几次，一直到他意识到自己出汗出得厉害，抱怨为什么房间里空调开得那么高时，睁开眼睛，掀开毯子，看见杜兰特纪念医院的墙壁，才算彻彻底底地清醒了。

Walt看着床边的点滴架，内心里有一丝侥幸的感觉。

以及一种空虚的、模模糊糊的失望感。

他想举起他的手，挠一挠头发，但却只感到钻心的痛。他举起左手，看着指尖上发黑的粉红色皮肤，知道它们很快就会变成白色，带着黑色或者黄色的斑点。他盯着它们，发现自己感觉不到任何东西。

仿佛他内心有什么东西也冻结了，正在从皲裂的白色，变成肿胀的浅粉红色，最后变成白色，夹杂着黑色的斑点。

然后接下来的几天，在Walt吃饭、看电视、在房间里转悠、渴望地看着窗外，上厕所的时候，每个人都在见缝插针地问他到底 _为什么要那么做_ ，或者说尝试着这么问。Walt没有回答任何一个人。他说俏皮话，说无关紧要的事情，大声地询问办公室里的情况。在某个时间段，他希望他们全部停下来。因为答案很简单。

他不知道。

医院的午餐不难吃，大概他们的预算比治安官办公室多。

他沉默地吃他的土豆泥和牛肉，忽视任何声音。

日子一天天过去，奇迹般地，Walt逐渐在行动的时候不再感觉自己快散架了，而且保住了耳朵尖和手背上的皮肤。他迫切地需要洗澡，但这件事应该能让他成为某种本地传奇。Walt琢磨，没做任何防护，却连一根手指头都没丢。

有些时候，他也纳闷自己到底有没有把什么东西留在山上了；比如他的理智，比如那些幻梦。

_你有自杀的倾向吗？大兵？_

那都是些从来没有发生的事情；他能接受这个。

大部分吧。

Bloomfield医生检查了后，宣布过两天Walt就可以出院了。Rudy显然比Walt本人还先知道，不知道她是怎么做到。她给他拿了换洗衣服，Walt隐约觉得需要问一下她是怎么进的小屋，但不知道是否该问。她说了一会儿Vic大概用可怕的举止让整个杜兰特陷入恐怖后，而Dorothy要她转告Walt，希望他能尽快好起来，因为自从他从山上下来后这段时间无法去Busy Bee吃饭，营业额显然因此有所下降。Ruby说着说着，停了下来，盯着他的脸，端详他的表情，然后点了点头。

“你会没事的。”她说。

他身体里一些很黑暗、很渺小的部分想嘲弄地问， _你怎么知道？_

但Ruby的脸庞上有一种简单的确信。

她停顿了一下，伸出手，拍了拍他的手背。

“恩，你会没事的。”她说，她的声音听起来很熟悉。然后Walt眨了眨眼，意识到了那是来自一个母亲的声音。

Walt点了点头。

他看向窗外。

“但你到底是在哪儿拿到的钥匙？”他最后问。

“Henry，你错过他了，他去Red Pony了。”

“我估摸着也是。”他又点了点头。

“他……”她说。

然后Ruby停了下来，没继续说下去。她转过头去，看向对面墙壁架子上的电视机。

“医院现在的设备很不错啊！”她赞许地说。

Walt离开杜兰特纪念医院的最后一天，接受了不少检查。他抱怨了一会儿，但不知道怎么地，吃了午饭就睡着了。Walt隐约怀疑Bloomfield医生或者Jane为了让他闭嘴，在卷心菜泥里加了点东西。他睁开眼睛的时候，窗户外已经是晚上了。空气里弥漫着下雪之前的气味，像是刨冰机喷到空气里的冰屑，冷冷清清。铅灰色的光线沉重而黯淡，屋子里没开灯。

他转过头，看见了Lucian，坐在床边的一张椅子上。

Lucian穿着他第二好的外套和衬衫，戴着帽子，翘着二郎腿，手里拿着烟斗。他把视线从手里拿着的一小本平装书里抬起来，仔细地端详Walt的脸。

“你还是一整个的嘛。”他说，声音听起来有点失望。

“他们允许你在医院里抽烟？”Walt无精打采地抗议。

“他们又不能禁止我叼着空烟斗。”Lucien呲之以鼻。他假模假样地抽了一口烟斗。然后眉毛皱起，看向窗外。“差点以为你死了。”

“我没事。”

“可不，要不然的话这事儿或许还有点意思。”他看了Walt一眼，然后低头，用手整理牛仔裤上不存在的皱褶。

一个停顿，然后Lucian叹了口气。

“你干的那事，很勇敢。但也蠢到让人想哭。”他说。

“名师出高徒。”Walt仔细地斟酌了一下，但最后还是大胆决定Lucian不会在医院里袭击他，不符合他的风格。

Lucian扭过头，从鼻子里发出轻蔑的声音。但断定这个话题不值得继续。然后他点了点头。

“你还行吗？”他又问。

“我没事。”

他那鹰一样锐利的眼睛里的神色难以捉摸，他直直地盯着窗户外面，眼睛的颜色黝黑，完全无法阅读，他突然显得很老。Lucian凝视着夜色里的停车场，嘴唇上还是一副刻薄样子。但他没再说什么，双手松弛地揣在外套口袋里，脑袋稍微歪到一边。像是他想说什么，但最后还是没能想到要怎么说，或者不知道该不该说。

然后，老治安官缓慢地站了起来，抚平身上的衣物。他看向另外一个方向，拿起平装书和烟斗。

Lucian把帽子推起来了一点。

“记得礼拜四到我的房间去。”他说。

“但是……”Walt试了一下。

“自己拉的屎自己擦屁股，我可没必要负责。”

“好吧。”

一个停顿。

“你得好好感谢老Ladies Wear。”Lucian说，咳嗽了一声。

“什么？”

“你那个印第安人。天天晚上都在这里守着，拿根棍子都撵不走。”

“现在市面上有种新东西，叫做 _政治正确_ ，Lucian。”

“狗屁。”

Lucien敏锐地看了他一眼，然后摇了摇头，又把烟斗塞回嘴里。

“你啊，从来就不是最聪明的那个。”他说。

他吐了一口烟草色的唾沫到垃圾桶里，然后转身走了出去。

“周四在我的房间见面！”他说，头也不回。

他也许老了，但他依然是一头雄狮。Lucian的肩膀挺着，仿佛他不会向任何东西认输，即使是巴斯克私酒贩子的炸弹。

那可能是真的。

Walt等了一会儿，然后他摸索着下了床。他首先脱掉了衣服，然后用洗手间洗了个澡，他们有肥皂，但是没有一次性的剃须刀。所以他将就着用一张柜子里的毛巾擦干净了身体，回到暖烘烘的房间里，换上Rudy给他拿来的衣服。Ferg把他的帽子放到电视机旁的一张桌子上，他拿了起来，戴上，把脏衣服塞进一个塑料袋里，折叠好毯子，走了出去。

他估摸着夜已经挺深的了，护士站一如既往的没人，走廊上空荡荡的，绿色的应急灯照亮了另一头的出口。雪亮的节能灯下，到处都没有阴影。机器发出微弱的嗡嗡声，他看了一眼走廊上的其他房间，大部分关着，他检查了开着的几间，没有人。

Walt再检查了一下值班室，杂物室和厕所，甚至Bloomfield医生的办公室（门锁着）。最后，他走到一楼，这里的暖气关着，但温度依然很高，空气里有股消毒剂和橘子皮的气味，让人觉得昏昏欲睡。大门口的接待台旁坐着一个穿着制服的年轻人，一张长脸，满是疤痕似的粉刺，但他不认识。大概是Bighorn郡那边的。

“你看见一个——”Walt比划了一下。“——这么高的印第安人了吗？”

年轻人抬起脸看着他，一脸如梦初醒的迷糊表情。

“什么？”他说。

“你在附近看到一个印第安人了吗？高个，壮实，和我差不多年纪，样子不错。”

“你是说原住民？”

他停顿了一下。

“恩，那个也对。”

“你不能那么说话，有些人会被冒犯的。”年轻人说，打了个哈欠。然后不知道为什么，突然显得很不好意思。“我想我没看到。你需要留言吗？我的意思是，如果我看到他的话。”

“不用。”Walt说。

他走了一步。

然后他转过头来。

“他们在夜里潜进来的时候，你是察觉不到的。”Walt说。

在他反应过来之前，Walt走了出去。

Bullet停在治安官办公室的停车场里，他的三个探员之中有人扫了雪，也可能是一起打扫的，Walt比较喜欢后者。窗外又开始下雪了，办公室里一片寂静，他在入口处的钥匙挂钩上找到了车钥匙。监狱里没有人，而且有几个电炉堆放在Vic的办公桌下面。

但不是今晚。

不是今晚。

他关好了门。

开车回小屋的半个小时里，雪花越落越大，看起来像是茫茫夜色里飘散着的无数小小噪点，他的指尖和指腹新长出来的皮肤麻木而刺痛，无法长时间保持同一个姿势。不过都没关系。州际公路还没有结冰，仿佛一条长长的深色线条，笔直地穿过白色的霜冻平原。电台响了一声，大概是某个高速公路上的路警正在快餐店里喝咖啡暖身。

整个世界都冻结了，就像冻木了的口腔中一口寒冷的呼吸，几乎能听到雪落下来的声音。

他的眼角刺痛，但他的脸庞僵硬，再也感觉不到什么了。

他盯着车前窗，想起大学时看过的那些立体书，翻开来，像是一个小小的舞台立了起来。这里，一片死寂的世界里，一个人卡在了一切中间，被所有东西抛下了。

他也很可能从来没看过。

小屋的车道上空荡荡的，屋子一片漆黑。Walt忘了检查Red Pony，但如果灯光亮着，他会注意到的。他开上车道，停好车，拉下手刹，拔出钥匙，然后锁好门。做好每一件事。然后朝小屋走去。

有一会儿，Walt发现他的身上没有钥匙，纳闷是否要翻窗户进去。但Rudy，或者其他什么人，没有把门锁上。

他打开门，走了进去。

小屋里几乎所有电器都关了，没有任何指示灯亮着。他隐约看见卧室里答录机的红色灯光闪烁，琢磨那会不会是Cady。大概吧。Walt摘下帽子，拿在手里，然后放在沙发上。

屋子里和他离开一个星期之前一样。

他洗了脸，然后摸黑回到厨房里，寒气渗透了他的外套，但也没关系。他意识到他应该去屋后检查一下劈柴，Henry大概留下了一些。但他没有动，他打开冰箱，看着里面的东西，培根和乳酪，几个番茄，一些甘蓝。浅黄色的灯光照亮了他的脸，他的胃拧成一团。

他关上了冰箱。

有一件事，他必须做。

但他不必去做， _永远不真的需要去做，_ 不是吗？

_我的心爱，我的爱。_

他回到客厅里，窗外的雪更大了。当初他们到底为什么要住在这里呢？窗外是茫茫的、仿佛无尽的黑夜，一公里之内没有任何人烟和灯光。这里可能是在月球上。他的外套非常沉重，脚在靴子里感觉像是被针刺过。他走到柜子前，手指轻轻触摸茶盒，感觉它的表面，它的温度，它的重量。

怎么可能呢？这么小的一个盒子，怎么可能装得下呢？

Walt拿起了它，又一次为它的重量感到惊讶。有什么东西缓慢地撕裂了他的心，翻搅起来。他想吐，想要喊叫，心知它没有任何一点能证明，没有任何一点可以表述。她在这里，或者她曾经在这里。他的手指紧紧地抓稳了茶盒，眼底灼热而痛楚。

这不够。这永远不够。他把它拥在怀里，双手紧紧地捂住自己的脸，双眼紧闭，他屏住了呼吸，除了那种锥心的痛楚之外，一切都不再存在了。他拥抱着她，她剩下的，但它什么都不能代表，它不合适，它格格不入。坚硬的木头深深地抵在他的胸膛里，没有任何温度，不会发出任何声音。

Martha已经离开了。

愤怒让他几乎颤抖起来，但他只是僵住了，一动不动，仿佛为这个事实感到惊讶。

天啊。

事情总是这样的吗？从今往后，他就只能一次又一次，不停地失去她？他要怎么才能好起来，他已经损坏了吗？为什么？为什么爱会伤人，爱会让人万劫不复，从此再也不能修复？

他双臂收拢，希望能得到一个肯定的答案，一个预兆。Martha从来不相信来世和灵魂，而他是无神论者，但是这怎么可能呢？怎么可能一点东西都没有留下？

“天哪。宝贝。”他说，然后又重复了一遍。不敢相信这是真的。 “甜心。为什么？为什么？”

他的眼眶滚烫而酸痛，但是他的眼里没有任何泪水。

_我已经失去了你。我又一次失去了你。_

他低下头，下巴贴着脖子，缓慢地呼吸。

“天啊。宝贝。”

她曾经坐在走廊上，晾起衣服，看着他大笑。

他抱着茶盒，站着一动不动，闭上了眼睛。

他琢磨如果他想得足够用力，他还能不能记起她的笑声。

夹着雪的风声呼啸着，然后停了下来。过了一会儿，他把茶盒放回原处。然后走到沙发旁，坐了下去，他本来是想坐在沙发上。但他滑了下去，于是他就呆在了那里，脸埋在前臂里。他一直努力地想。一直到他睡着了。

快睡着之前，不知道怎么地，Walt想起了一件很愚蠢的事，Martha总是叫他把脏衣服放在洗衣篮里，但他总是不记得。于是她经常不得不在各种稀奇古怪的地方找到一件衬衫，一条长裤，一只袜子，然后她叫他过去看，他们一起站在那里，惊讶他到底是如何把它们塞到那样的地方的。

他站了起来。

Walt在门口地板附近找到了装着脏衣服的塑料袋，提着袋子一直走到洗衣间，把深色的和浅色的分开，然后再把外衣和内衣分开。他打开洗衣机，把内衣、衬衫和浅色的裤子扔了进去，然后倒进洗衣粉，设定好步骤。过了一分钟后，洗衣机放满了水，开始运转起来。他听着那嗡嗡声，手肘抵着洗衣机，双手托着下巴，闭上了眼睛。

好像胸膛上开了个洞，他又能呼吸了。

他回到客厅里，躺倒在沙发上，抓过毯子，然后睡觉。

他感觉精疲力竭了，不过他还在呼吸。

他也预备继续呼吸下去。

Walt不知道自己睡了多久，但他醒来的时候，天依然是黑的，但那也可能是因为雪还在下。他全身都感觉像是散了架，好像一张纸被人攥成了一团然后又松开。他沉默地盯着天花板。过了一会儿，他才意识到小屋里有什么不一样了。灯还关着，但暖气打开了，炉子也生了起来。他隐约闻到了食物的气味。

他缓慢地爬起来，揉了揉脸。

Henry走了过来，在Walt旁边坐下。他闻起来像是针叶松的树叶和车内空气清新剂。Henry没说话，大腿挨着Walt的膝盖。他的表情平静而沉稳，眼睛径直地看着对面的墙壁。和几个星期前相比，Henry没什么变化。他的脸庞没有冻伤的迹象，黑发垂落在他耳边，夹杂着白发的痕迹。

感觉上只不过是很短的一段时间而已。

“有一阵子没看见你了。”过了一会儿，Walt说。

“你总在睡觉。”Henry回答，依然拒绝看他。

“我猜也是。”

他们坐了一会儿，柴火在炉子里爆开，发出细微的爆裂声。

“我煮了大米鸡汤。”Henry说。

“挺好的。”

Walt举起手，又揉了揉脸。感觉上他的脸已经变成了某种塑胶面具，厚重而什么都感觉不到，他衷心希望那不是事实。他低下头，盯着自己的手。皮肤正在从粉红色变成正常的颜色。

没有坏死，没有伤痕。

“我想她。”他说。

“恩。”Henry说。“我知道。”

他们看着壁炉里的柴火劈啪作响，火星迸溅着。红色和白色的小小流星。火焰盘旋着，在墙壁上投下闪烁的影子，变幻和跳动。

然后泪水从他的脸颊上滑落了下来，落到了他的手背上。

“我知道。”Henry又说了一次。

他用力捏了捏Walt的手，把它攥在手里。他的手掌坚硬，有些发凉，但感觉可靠。然后，他把Walt拉进一个拥抱里，这个拥抱十分用力，十分严肃，不知道为什么，几乎有种悲痛的感觉。Walt的脑袋靠着Henry的肩膀，泪水怎么也停不下来，流进了鼻子和嘴里，又一次感觉快无法呼吸了。

Walt使劲地眨眼，凝视着壁炉的火焰，脑子里一片空白。

Henry的呼吸缓慢，但十分温暖。他什么都没说。

有一会儿，他相信了。

\--

他们起床后，又开车回了夏延。Walt一路对着空中教室慢半拍地重复，深思熟虑，一字一顿，把Henry烦了个半死。但Henry就是不肯认输，倔强地只开车，一句评论也不说。就这样，他们一路开上了黄石路，Henry加了一次油，扔给他几根能量棒，他满嘴都是巧克力后才意识到这大概是某种印第安老把戏，眼睁睁地看着Henry把电台换到了爵士频道。

Henry从黄石路一路朝铁山路开去，Walt才算明白他们要去哪儿。路边草场的牧草还没黄透，缓慢地随着微风摇摆。秋日最后的阳光在车窗玻璃上闪烁。他们在Henry寄养马群的牧场吃了午饭，Henry用夏延语和牧场主人和一个看起来像是牧场主人的年轻人说话，Walt吃他那份火鸡肉汁加面包和火鸡肉，惊讶于他们的餐桌上有柠檬胡椒。吃完饭后，他们沿着草场生长的方向向着腹地走了一路，Walt看见草地有连续的好几个浅池，大部分都被草掩着，由一条小溪连通，在阳光的反射下，光芒几乎升腾到了空中，像是一大片深草地毯中间半掩埋着的钻石。他稍稍抬起帽子，屏住了呼吸。

然后他们见到了Henry的阿帕萨鲁马群，和任何牵涉到阿帕萨鲁马的情况一样，Henry一如既往地尴尬、不安、窘迫，但马儿走了过来，用鼻子碰触他的脸颊。Henry没退后，保持了尊严和矜持，努力地在一脸‘这些不是我的马’的表情下不显得狼狈。Walt凝视另外一匹走到他面前的马，它有几乎纯色的底子，斑点均匀地铺展在身躯和臀部上。他伸出手，等待马习惯他，感觉他没有敌意。马好奇地打量他，然后凑了过来，马身上的气味包围了他，但他不讨厌。Walt的手指拂过它的脸庞。马大大的眼睛看着他。巨大而温柔的动物，他想着，双手捧着马的脸颊。

他们骑完马后，在一棵巨大的法国梧桐树休息了一会儿，Walt大概是不知不觉睡着了，因为他睁开眼睛的时候，发现帽子盖在他眼睛上。他取下帽子，这个时候才注意到Henry坐在他旁边，左腿支着，Henry抬着头，唱着夏延歌曲。歌声低沉而充满了穿透力，一字一顿，在喉咙打着转，一个词比一个词更高，然后又降到一开始的音调。Walt听了一会儿，把帽子按在胸前，躺着伸了个懒腰。他睁开眼，抬头看去，阳光照射进了法国梧桐高耸的枝叶之间，横着的、竖着的浅白色树枝和绿色的、黄色的、半黄色的树叶仿佛笼住了这一捧浅金色的光。树叶透光，暗金色和浅金色重叠，但越到中心越明亮，仿佛一个小小的光的世界，纯粹而柔和。

在这一切上面，是湛蓝的天空，纯白色的云层仿佛马群激起的沙尘一样庞大而铺天盖地，从地平线升腾起来，翻卷着，重叠着，升向更高远的天空。

Walt凝视着天空，他听不懂夏延语，但他眨了眨眼，沉默地继续听着。这歌曲古老而陌生，像是这片土地的呼吸，但声音却是他熟悉的，仿佛他自己的呼吸和心跳声。

他听着自己的心跳声，在他的胸膛里缓慢地跳动着。

\--

So lift up your arms now, and reach for it.

\--

今年春天来得挺迟，四月初还来了一场大风雪，全镇都在忙着把车子重新挖出来。之前一整个秋天Henry都在和浣熊战斗，但到了冬天的时候，他在Red Pony的柴火堆里捡到了一窝浣熊，个个冻得半死。他戴上手套，一只只拎起来，扔进柴火箱，搬进了酒吧。Longmire一直打赌有天早晨Henry走进Red Pony，会发现里面变成了乔治•罗梅罗某部旧电影里的世界。但不知道怎么地，一直到四月结束，酒吧依然完好无损。

之后某一天，浣熊们全部不见了。Henry抱怨又得自己去扔垃圾。但Longmire对着酒杯一声不吭，知道他依然把柴火箱留在办公室里。

大约两个星期后，Henry从镇上用皮卡车拖回了几袋东西，堆在屋子后面，他没打算说那是什么，Walt吃过晚饭后去屋后看了看，是几袋园艺用的泥土。他拿不准Henry想做什么，但一进屋就忙着处理Henry又在光明正大地偷他的啤酒这件事，所以完全忘记了要问。他也没能保住他的啤酒。

第二天，Walt一大早起床，洗澡，换好衣服，听完所有电话留言后，看见厨房餐桌上放着一盘用另外一个盘子盖着的早餐，加拿大烟熏培根和煎蛋，搭配生西红柿片。他默默地吃了，然后把盘子和叉子洗了，在流理台上找到Henry装满了的咖啡保温壶，在客厅里找到Remington 700，在卧室床头柜的抽屉里找到点四五，在沙发上找到外套，拿起帽子，戴着头上，走到外面，发现今天是个晴天。

“现在种玉米是不是太早了？”Walt说，看着远处。

Henry没搭理他，继续犁地。今年早些时候，他用锯屑把屋前的地面覆盖了一层，现在，土地看起来已经解冻了。空气里依然带着早春的那种寒气，但Henry只穿着件T恤和一条磨损的牛仔裤，还把袖子挽起来了。

“你要告诉我你种了什么吗？”他又说。

沉默。

他微笑起来，眯着眼睛看向地平线上刚出现的一缕光芒，然后走下台阶，朝Bullet走去。

上午的杜兰特十分平静，牛、猪和鸡们都安全地待在它们应该待的地方，也没有人决定爬到路灯上高唱Free Bird。他们讨论了一下本日的重要事宜：提醒春季防火事项; 把消防队锁在笼子里，关进地下室，再把钥匙扔掉。Vic一直在她那张桌子前吃一份炸鸡，而且对任何盯着她的人报以挑衅的目光。所以，为了办公室的和平，Walt关上了门，继续假装他在工作。

之后，他仔细研究了杜兰特报上的一篇专访。不知道怎么地，杜兰特报的记者们居然逮住了Omar，让他坐下来做了一次访问，Walt估计这一期的销量多半很是喜人，从阿布萨罗卡那些滞留机场的猎人到丹佛那边那些个崇拜者大概都在认真阅读和发表看法。他读到Omar评论如何改造散弹枪的时候，狩猎与渔业管理局打了个电话过来，说得含含糊糊，而且听起来一半时间都在狂笑不止。

他拿起帽子和步枪，告诉Rudy自己要出去一趟，然后和Vic开着Bullet去查看情况。

一到林子里，他就知道是怎么回事了。

Walt转过头，看着狩猎与渔业管理局的Martin Johnson。

“那白痴在上面吊了几个小时了？”Vic说，双手扶着臀部，眯着眼睛，抬头凝视悬崖。

Walt还是可以听见那断断续续的喊叫声回荡在山间，但隔得太远，实在听不清到底在喊些什么。他不慌不忙地打开保温壶，喝了一口咖啡，和Vic一起瞻仰。

“怎么回事？”他说。

“快两个小时了。偷猎者，停车场牌照是科罗拉多的。Ryan Ferguson通知我们，说有个盗猎的在林子猎小鹰。在Cloud Peak上抓了个正着，但他转身就跑，还爬下了悬崖。不过爬到一半，安全绳卡住了，就悬在那儿了。”Martin看了Longmire脸上的表情，沉着地点了点头。“我们什么都没做。一接近他就开始叫，说他正在用手机录像，如果我们想耍什么花招的话，整个 _网络世界_ 都会知道的。半个小时前我们试了一下，发现我们的绳子也不够长。护林员那边都赶到Bighorn山去了，他们也抓到个盗猎的，一时半会没法过来。”

“救援队？”

“蒙大拿。”

“蒙大拿？”

“说是在做什么联谊，正在赶过来，要五个小时。”

他们继续抬着头，凝视悬崖上那个他们看不见的小点。

“一直在叫？”Longmire说。

“嗯哼。”

“你们是打着他脑袋了还是怎么的？”Vic问道。

“正在录像呢。”Martin说。

Vic发出一种轻蔑的声音。

“我们办公室里有。”Walt回答，依然看着悬崖上。他神情严肃，擦了擦嘴。

“恩。”

“开车要一个小时。”

“我估摸着也是。”

“也许路上一些治安官或者治安警员还得撒尿。”Vic补充。

他们的脸颊都因为她的用词抽搐了一下，不过他们也继续赞许地点了点头。

“也许你——你手下这些小伙子们还没吃午饭？我们可以帮你们带过来。”Walt深思熟虑地说。

“你真是好心。是的，我们忙了一天了。”

“就这么说定了。”Walt说。他们握了握手，交流了一下最近山上和镇里的情况。然后Walt和Vic回到车里，他觉得自己隐约还是可以听到‘你们这些混蛋！救命！’

Vic打开副驾驶席那边的车门，坐了进去，过了一会儿，她半爬过驾驶席，抬头看着Walt，一脸严肃。

Walt拿着车钥匙，看着她。

他希望这次对话不是关于更换她的座驾，因为经过今年的预算，他觉得也许明年更现实一点。他隐约可以看见测谎机了。

“什么？”他谨慎地说。

“记不记得你有次问过我，我们郡的心理变态是不是比其他郡都多？”

“恩？”

“我想了一下，觉得不是。只是我们郡的都疯得更多姿多彩。”

很有道理。所以Walt十分赞许而敬佩地点了点头，坐到驾驶席上。Vic抢占了电台，然后对着调频噪音发表了漫长的、严肃的精彩评论。但他只是心不在焉地望着窗外，河水已经开始解冻了，森林深处传来了冰层破裂的巨响。这声音十分熟悉，让他想起了多年前，他在林场打工的时候，巨木倒下的声音。它们其实没有任何相似之处，但都让他想起春天的气息，不知道为什么。

_我们郡。_

所以说，只是也许，他的那个打造怀俄明第一个女治安官的梦想依然有希望。也许，美梦的确会成真。

Vic碰了碰他的肩膀，他稍微偏过头。

“找你的。”她说，把手机递给他。

他接过电话。

“我刚去了你的小屋一趟。”Henry说。

一个停顿。

“我想浣熊把你的T恤偷走了。”他说。

又一个停顿，仿佛他不能肯定自己应该表达什么样的感情。

Walt感觉自己翻了个白眼。

“我恨浣熊。听着，至少假装抢救一下我的T恤？”他说，然后关掉了手机。

Vic接过手机，看着他，就好像他疯了。

电台搜索到了空中教室，Vic伸手关掉了电台。一阵风从车窗里钻了进来，车窗前方的云层移动了一点，阳光落到了群山之间，随着汽车向前行驶，仿佛翅膀一样掠过了玻璃，落到了侧车窗外的平原上，大地变成了柔和的黄褐色和金色。广漠的平原上，迎着阳光的印第安画笔花像是点点碎片，在野牛草丛之间闪烁，红色、黄色和紫色的花朵星星点点地从州际公路旁蔓延到远处，落基山的方向。

Walt看了一眼，然后又看向前方。

是的，春天也许真的快到了。

Dorothy帮他们打包了许多食物和咖啡，Vic对着派盘出神，Walt看得出其中意志力的较量。然后她伸手，要了一块。Vic站在卡座旁伸懒腰的时候，Dorothy停顿了一下，给了他一包锡箔纸包起来的东西，“给Henry。”她说，鹰一样锐利的眼睛扫过他的脸庞，然后微笑了起来。

“你好好的。”她说。

一个停顿。

“恩，正在试。”Walt回答，按了按他的帽子。

他们最后找了大学登山队提供器材，Walt在山下倚着Bullet啃他的三明治，Vic啃她的派，最后，山顶上传来一声响亮的‘成功了！’和一阵模糊不清的喊叫后，他俩一起叼着食物衷心地鼓掌。Martin在步话机里说他们可以先回去了，之后他们会把器材送回大学去。所以，他们收拾了垃圾，拍了拍手和裤子上的碎屑，开车回去。

“你觉得他尿裤子了吗？”快到Clear Creek的时候，Vic感兴趣地说。

任重而道远，Walt模糊地想。

下午的时候，办公室里很安静，空气里弥漫着一种轻松、容易呼吸的气息。带着一点全新的感觉。落基山脉广阔的山脚已经开始出现了绿色。Walt做了一个记录，确保自己记得去环境保护局确认一下今年山顶积雪的情况。然后他就只是坐在那里，默默地看着窗外，云层高远而轻薄，笼罩着绵延的高耸山顶。

Walt好奇Henry在做什么，但还是没拿起电话。

他可以看见Branch对着电脑愁眉苦脸地打字，试图拼凑报告。前几天他和Vic打赌输了，后者把累积了一个月的文书工作全部交给他了。这基本上是自杀性行为。Walt估计她之后还得重新修改一遍，但这也阻止不了Vic两条腿翘在桌子上，一脸得意洋洋的胜利微笑。

以及还不到两个小时后，她就开始觉得无聊了。

“我这儿没什么活儿。”Walt灵巧地把填字游戏塞到报告下面，“你为什么不去市政厅那里看看？没准他们想庆祝五朔节。你可以去指挥交通。”

他摆出他最热情和庄严的表情。

她看着他，确保了自己用表情让他知道，他非常无聊。

他看着她，确保了自己用表情让她知道，他是她上司，而且他不在乎。

“我看到你在做什么了。”Vic敏锐的眼睛扫过报告文件夹下面露出的报纸一角。“你就不害臊吗？”

在他想到回到前，她迅速地溜走了。

Walt重新拿出报纸，希望市政厅需要人手去消防队帮忙进行今年的高中防火知识宣传。

Branch还在打字，虽然紧皱着眉头，但有一种平静环绕着他。他转过身，问了坐在Vic桌子对面的Ferg什么问题，Ferg回答了他，甚至没抬头，只是递给他什么东西。过了一会儿，大概是写对了什么，Branch微笑了起来，然后继续敲敲打打。

所以这一年里，很多人都长大了不少。

他看向窗户外面，春天已经开始回到怀俄明了。

下午Walt开着车经过Wolf Valley，Red Pony的门关着。一辆福特刚好从酒吧前的停车场开出来，大约半分钟后和Walt的Bullet并排行驶。Walt停住车，Don从驾驶室的车窗向外看他，问了声好，然后举起一只手，拇指对着Red Pony。

“大熊今天不开门吗？”他说。

“我不知道，他可能去保留地去了。”Walt温吞地回答。

“要是去吃午饭的话，可够迟的。”Don耸了耸肩，不等Walt回答，重新挂好了档。“我去镇上碰碰运气，再见！”

他一打方向盘，开向杜兰特的方向。

Walt重新发动车子，看着Red Pony没插电的招牌。

他到家的时候，看见小屋前的土地已经被仔细地犁了一遍，新翻出的土壤黝黑而湿润。他回顾了一下自己的农业知识，发现大部分作物都需要这个工序，所以依然是个谜。

Walt停好车，走向小屋。他能看见Henry坐在屋顶上，但走到屋前只看得两条支着的腿。苗垦做好了，但他还是看不出种了什么。他稍微抬起头，看向Henry。

“上面天气怎么样？”他说。

“你的排水道早就该修了。”Henry说。

“你要下来吗？”

“不了。”

Henry吹了一声口哨，他再次抬起头。Henry扔下一罐啤酒，Walt接住了，感觉易拉罐在双手手心里下坠的重量。他等待泡沫平静下来，拧开拉环，喝了一口。

“你找到我的T恤了吗？”他说。

“没有。”声音里依然带着淡淡的笑意。

“我恨浣熊。”

“责怪浣熊毫无益处。”

“我有种感觉，你根本就没去找。”

“一旦有什么，首先谴责印第安人。”

“我们真的要来这一套吗？”

沉默。

“你要告诉我你种了什么吗？”Walt又喝了一口，看着远处的平原。

沉默。

“只是一个提示：那是我的私人财产，我有权知道的。”

沉默。

“我今天看到一个男人吊在半山腰上，还威胁狩猎与渔业管理局，他在用手机录像。”

“挺好的。”

“这就是你全部要说的？ _挺好的？_ ”

一个停顿。

“总得有人录像啊。”一个一本正经的声音说。

Walt微笑，在台阶上蹭掉靴底泥，他转身，在走廊上坐下，再次看着远处。他凝视着地平线上升腾起的云烟，纳闷今年的野马群是否也会按照繁殖惯例穿越平原。

但现在来看，言之过早。

春天还没开始，一切都有可能。

无论Henry种下的是什么，Walt都衷心希望它能长出来。

这样就够了。

Henry从楼梯上爬了下来，双手环抱在胸前，打量着Walt。然后他俯下身，从走廊上放着的一个半打装啤酒里拿出一瓶。他拿在手里，看着远处。他们一起凝视着地平线的方向。Henry一言不发，半眯着眼睛。阳光浮在他的脸庞和头发上。

他低头，拧开了易拉罐拉环。

“今年其实挺不错。”他说，喝了一口，看向远处，深色的眼睛里看不出表情。

Walt从侧面看他，然后低下头，继续看向远处的田野，云层遮住了太阳，平原上显出一种浅浅的绿色。

“Henry。”他说。

“什么？”

他仔细地想了一下，然后点了点头。

“我在想，夏天我们应该去钓鱼。”他说。

“好。”

“也许去远一点的地方。”

“多远？”

“我不知道。你说呢？”

“新墨西哥怎么样？”

他等待着。

感觉上来说，就像一个小小的奇迹。这是怎么回事？感觉一辈子都快过去了，却依然可以这样，依然可以感觉到平静，完整，不再像是蜷缩在一个角落里，等待着什么事情即将来临。阳光照在他的脸颊上，他感觉温暖。如果他用力地去分辨，他知道自己可以闻到春天的气息，在空气里漂浮着，仿佛一幅崭新的画布，擦得干干净净的琴键，等待着。友谊和这个——这个新的东西，仿佛是一个他永远也无法解答的谜，也许，他永远都不会知道为什么是这样的，什么时候发生的，以及最重要的， _为什么？_

Henry依然昂着头，眼神看起来十分遥远，不过Walt知道，只要一伸手，他就可以碰到Henry。

“新墨西哥很好。”Henry说。

他转过脸，眼角的皱纹因为微笑而聚拢了起来，一个小小的、有点无奈的微笑。但在那深处，他看见了。Henry的眼睛半眯着，满是笑意。

阳光照进了他的眼睛里，仿佛是从里面发出来的。

那光就像是小小的火焰，在Walt的胸膛里跳跃着。

_也许，这是一个不需要解答的谜题。_

“那么，就去新墨西哥了。”Walt说。

他仰起头，阳光落在他的脸庞上。

 

May the song of good hope, walk with you through everything.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这部分引用的歌词来自Glen Hansard的The Song of Good Hope. 感谢蛾子的校对和翻译，如果没有你，这个文就不会是现在这个样子。感谢德裂、Charlie、S和盖子姑娘的帮助和校对，以及咬三。十分感谢。
> 
> Hope you like this.


End file.
